Star Fox X Super Robot Wars Original Generations
by 9arm
Summary: A Star Fox and Super Robot Wars Original Generations crossover. The Aparoids are attacking Earth and team Star Fox ends up helping the characters from SRW OG to fend off a new threat, the Aparoid Crusaders...
1. Rise of The Aparoid Crusaders

1

RISE OF THE APAROID CRUSADERS

It has been some time after the Anglar Invasion. The Star Fox team was now living in their very own house in Corneria. Their house is not like any ordinary house. The house features as Star Fox's personal headquarters with a communication room where the team receives mission briefings from General Pepper who has already recovered from his illness. Sirens are equipped in the house's ceilings to notify them of any incoming transmissions in the communication room.

Apart from living in their very own house, Fox, the team's leader and Krystal, were having a good time. They had become a couple and are considered the Star Fox's dream team. Fox and Krystal are so tied to each other that it is impossible for anything to break their bond. The two of them are happy with each other and their teammates, Falco, Slippy, Peppy and R.O.B. 64.

Everything was fine until one fine morning, in the Star Fox team's house, General Pepper had given them a briefing about a mission. This mission was not going to be an ordinary one for it will be in a planet not in the Lylat System but in another system called the Milky Way system. That planet was Earth.

It all started when Falco, Slippy and Peppy had gone out shopping, leaving Fox and Krystal alone at home. Fox and Krystal were busy chatting about everyday life in the living room. "It's been a long time since we had a mission you know," said Krystal to Fox.

Fox replied, "True. Well, that means the Lylat System is at peace again," "Yup," Krystal said.. "Oh, uh, Krystal?" Fox asked. Krystal, "Yes?" Suddenly, Fox's face went red. He felt like he had butterflies in his stomach.

"Umm… Uh…"

"What's wrong, Fox?"

"Well, I…"

Krystal giggled. She then said, "Don't be shy, Foxy. Say it," Fox then gathered his courage, his face still red, and said, "Alright, I…" All of a sudden, a siren in the living room's ceiling sounded. "A mission?" Krystal said as she and Fox looked at the siren.

"I'll call the others," Fox said. "Let's go," Fox and Krystal then went out of the living room to get changed into their piloting clothes.

After some time has passed, the Star Fox team were already gathered in their house's communication room. General Pepper was on the screen. "I'm glad to see that you've all gathered here, Star Fox," General Pepper said. "As I'm sure you all might be able to guess, I am going to give you a mission,"

Fox asked, "What is it, general?" "First off, let me say that I will pay you all if all of you do a good job. Now, for the briefing, the mission this time will be on Earth in the Milky Way system," The Star Fox team was surprised upon hearing General Pepper's words.

"Earth?" Falco said. "Now that's interesting," "Wait, but how can we go to the Earth? We have no necessary device to enable us to go to another system, general," Slippy said. "I know your concerns, Star Fox," General Pepper replied. "However, I would like to tell you something which we kept in secret for this mission. We had built a hyper drive engine inside the Great Fox,"

"A hyper drive engine!" Peppy exclaimed. "But, will it really work? I am not sure whether a ship can go through another galaxy quickly via that method just as it can via an orbital gate. This kind of technology has never existed in the history of the Lylat System,"

"Have no fear," General Pepper said. "This engine we have created has been tested. The chances of it being successful is seventy percent," "That should be good enough then, general," Peppy said. "When do we leave, general?"

"Tomorrow," General Pepper said. "Oh, by the way, actually the enemy this time is something we have encountered before," "Encountered?" Krystal asked. "Is it Andross?" "I can't be sure, Krystal, but the enemy is actually the Aparoids,"

The team were shocked upon hearing this. "The Aparoids?! But, we killed them a long time ago!" Fox said. "True. That is why I am asking you all to find the cause. They are heading to the Earth and I fear that it is not their only target," General Pepper said.

"This is all very weird," Fox said. "Who else would know about the Aparoids besides Pigma? He was the only one who knew them from what I remembered," "We'll have to find out by heading to the Earth by ourselves," Falco said.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Krystal said. "Alright, Star Fox, I'll see you tomorrow at the Great Fox's hangar. We will keep track of your location in this mission. Pepper out," The screen then went off. "This is a big mystery," Fox said. "Whoever thought the Aparoids would be back after a long time,"

"Someone must have been so smart to know a lot about them and then bring them back," Falco said. "But who could it be?" Slippy said. "Anyway, team, no point worrying about so much about who's the mastermind. I think the enemy wants us to do that so that we get knocked off our trail," Fox said.

"I agree with Fox," Krystal said. "Isn't that, right?" "Hmm… True," Falco replied. "Anyway, everyone, just get ready for tomorrow," Peppy said. "Oh, if you all excuse me, I'll be going back to my shopping with Falco and Slippy here,"

"Let us follow you," Fox said. "Oh? Alright then," The Star Fox team then went out of their house to go shopping.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Earth, at the SRX team's base, Ryusei Date was walking around the corridor for just to stretch his legs for he had just woke up in the morning. As he was walking, he happened to meet with Aya Kobayashi and Raidiese F. Branstein or Rai for short along the way.

"Morning, Aya. Morning, Rai," Ryusei greeted. "Good morning, Ryusei," Aya replied. "Morning," Rai replied. "Aya's got some news for you," "Oh, what is it?" Ryusei asked. "Another mission?"

"No, actually. But, I'm sure you'll like it. The truth is, our team has just been given three new Personal Trooper units," Hearing this, Ryusei replied excitedly, "Really?! What are they called?! Tell me, tell me!"

"Relax, Ryusei," Rai said. "You're always a mecha freak aren't you?" "Of course I am!" Ryusei replied still being excited. "Everyone likes that stuff!" Aya chuckled. "Oh, that reminds me, Viletta said that she wanted to take us to the hangar to give a briefing of the new units soon," Aya then said.

"Really? Well, in that case, let's go," Ryusei said. The trio left for the hangar. There, they met the rest of the SRX team's members, Rio Mei Long, Ryoto Hikawa, Mai Kobayashi and it's leader, Viletta Vadim. The Hagane's crew members, Tetsuya Onodera and Eita Nadaka were even present.

"Hey, Mai! Good to see you here!" Ryusei said. "It's nice to meet you too," Mai replied. "So, what's up lately, Ryu?" Ryo asked. "Oh, nothing much. But, I am really excited to see the new units we're gonna have!" Ryusei answered. "You're always the same mecha maniac, Ryu," Rio Mei Long said.

"Well, yeah, that's right! Mecha is my stuff!" Ryusei said. "Just don't get too excited when I give the briefing, Ryusei," Viletta came in. "Don't worry, ma'am. Your orders here are precise and accurate!" Ryusei said while performing a salute.

Rio Mei Long giggled upon seeing Ryusei's act. Viletta then said, "Oh, the new units should be here already. Everyone get ready for the briefing," As the new units came into the hangar, all the SRX team members were filled with awe especially Ryusei.

The units were all blue in color with white lining and were similar to the R-1. Their boosters were in the form of two wings, each having one metal edge above and below it while the rockets were in the middle of them.

The first one had a sword and a blaster as it's weapons, the second had two claws attached to it's wrist and a blaster as it's weapons while the third had two blasters as it's weapons and a Boosted Rifle similar to the R-1's as it's weapons.

"Here are the units, everyone. They are called the A.R. Series. The first one is called the Arsword, the second is called the Arclaw while the third is called the Argunner," Viletta explained. "They look simple," Ryusei commented. "True," Viletta replied. "However, they are equipped with the T-Link System and are faster than the R-Series. Their weapons may be simple but with the skills of a good Psychodriver, their fullest potentials can be released,"

"And as for the pilots who will have these machines, we have not found the right people yet. However, fear not. We will take our time to do so," Viletta continued. "Also, we originally planned to have four units here but due to the lack of funds, the fourth one is still being built. Dismissed,"

All the SRX team members except Viletta then went out of the hangar. "Wow, those units looked real cool," Ryusei said to Aya as he walked with the team. "True, but, hopefully the pilots for those units are found real soon," Aya replied. "Yes, I…"

Mai's words were cut short when suddenly, the place rumbled. "Wha… What's happening?!" Ryusei said. "Look out there!" Rai said. The team looked out at the window. To their shock, purple bug like robotic beings, both gigantic and human-sized, were attacking the base. And even more surprising, DC soldiers were attacking the place on foot too!

It was the Aparoids fighting with the DC soldiers.

"What the...?! What are those things?!" Ryusei asked. "And why are DC soldiers attacking us on foot?!" Ryoto exclaimed. "There are even Lion units attacking us from the air!" Rio said. Viletta then appeared in front of the SRX team and said, "Everyone, get into your units now! We have to protect the base!"

"Roger!" Upon these words, the SRX team members quickly ran to get ready for battle.

* * *

Back at Corneria, in General Pepper's headquarters, the Star Fox team was running to the Great Fox. They were notified about the Aparoid attack in the Earth and proceeded to start their mission in Earth. As they arrived in the Great Fox, Peppy and R.O.B. 64 were starting up the Great Fox's machinery.

Once the preparations were complete, the Great Fox left Corneria. As it started to fly in the space sky, Peppy said, "Alright, let's hope the hyper drive works," Peppy pressed a button. Upon this action, the Great Fox immediately lurched forward as if it was jumping into another dimension.

The ship rumbled violently. It rumbled so violently that everyone nearly lost their footing. Krystal slipped and yelped. Fox quickly grabbed a hold of her and held her tight.

* * *

After some time has passed, the Great Fox reached the Earth's area. "We did it!" Slippy said happily. "We've reached Earth!" "It's a miracle!" Falco said. "Yes, we made it alive," Peppy said. Fox let go of Krystal and asked, "Krys, you alright?"

"I'm fine thank you," Krystal asked. "You saved me. Thanks," Krystal pecked Fox on his cheek. Both of them blushed afterwards. "Hey, Fox, going lovey dovey in the middle of a mission? Isn't it the wrong time?" Falco asked.

Everyone except Falco chuckled. "Anyway, we must hurry. R.O.B, increase speed to location of attack," Peppy said. "Understood," R.O.B. replied. R.O.B. handled the flight into the Earth. Some time later, they were reaching the SRX team's base. Peppy then accessed the communication room's screen to observe the events at their destination.

"Look at that… Hey! What are those giant robots?!" Falco said as he was looking at the screen. Everyone looked at the robots. It was the SRX team's Personal Troopers fighting the Aparoids and the DCs' Lion units. Peppy was observing the SRX team's base's area to see what was going on.

To the Star Fox team's shock, soldiers were fighting back the Aparoids and the DC soldiers. A lot of them were being killed. "This is horrible," Fox said. "Everyone, you know the drill," Peppy said. "Go!"

The team then rushed to their Arwings. As they launched, the Great Fox quickly accompanied the fast Arwings.

* * *

The SRX team were furiously fighting the Aparoid and DC forces. Ryusei used the SRX's sword and weapons to obliterate the enemies while Viletta backed the SRX up. Mai had her ART-1 blast down enemies with it's guns while Ryoto and Rio fought with the joint efforts of the Huckebein Mk-III and the AM Gunner.

The Hagane was even fighting fiercely. Tetsuya was giving continuous orders and the ship's weapons were firing like mad. After some time fighting, Ryusei said, "There's no end to these things!" "Keep fighting!" Aya encouraged the SRX team. "We mustn't give up!"

Viletta then said, "Ryusei, Rai! Go help the soldiers defending our base! They're in trouble!" "What about Aya?!" Ryusei asked. "I can handle them with the R-3's Strike Shield! Go, quick!" Hearing this, Ryusei had the SRX split into the R-1, R-2 and R-3. The R-1 and R-2 then went into the SRX team's base's hangar.

At the base, after changing into their normal SRX uniforms, Ryusei and Rai got a hold of some weapons and helped the remaining soldiers shoot down the DC soldiers and the Aparoids attacking them on foot. There was no end to the horde of enemies.

The R-3 was tring it's best to kill all the Aparoids and Lion units. Suddenly, an Aparoid was about to hit her. Seeing this, Ryusei shouted, "Aya, NO!!!"

Aya thought it was going to be the end until a laser shot the Aparoid down. Team Star Fox's Arwings along with the Great Fox had arrived to help.


	2. Star Fox Arrives

2

STAR FOX ARRIVES

"Huh? What was that?" Aya asked. The Great Fox approached the battlefield. Once it did, Peppy communicated the whole of the SRX team, hiding his image. "Great Fox to unknown units, we're here to help you," Hearing the message, Tetsuya replied, "Who are you? And could show your image please?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but me and my companions' images will not be shown to you and your companions' until the end of this battle. We'll explain everything later but for now, let us fight the enemies together,"

Upon listening to Peppy's words, Tetsuya said, "Alright, I understand," He then turned back to his crew and said, "Eita, prepare the Tronium Buster Cannon! We're going to fire through!" "Roger!" Eita replied.

Rai and Ryusei saw the Arwings while they're still firing at the enemies. "What are those ships?" Rai asked. "They're amazing," Ryusei said. Viletta contacted Fox's Arwing and asked, "Who are you all? Tell us your names,"

Fox replied, "Sorry, but as our friend has said, we can't right now. As you can see, ma'am, we're in the middle of a fierce battle now," Viletta replied, "Is that so…" "Anyways, everyone, let's continue fighting! We have backup now!" Mai said.

"Right!" Ryoto replied. Fox then said, "Falco, come with me. Let's clear the enemies on the ground! Krystal, Slippy, take care of the ones in the air!" "Roger!" Upon saying this, Falco, Krystal and Slippy took their positions.

As Fox and Falco approached the area in front of the SRX team's base, they started shooting the enemies on the ground with their Arwings' lasers. Krystal and Slippy did the same to the enemies in the air. As Ryusei and Rai saw what happened, Ryusei said, "Amazing…"

"Those jets… They're far more advanced than the Earth Federation's ones…" Rai said. Aya who saw Krystal and Slippy's Arwings, said, "Who are those guys? Their weapons are far more advanced than ours…" Suddenly, an Aparoid was about to hit the R-3. Luckily, Krystal noticed and shot it down.

Krystal flew to the R-3 and asked, "You okay? That was close," "I am. Thank you…" Just as Aya was reaching the end of her words, a surge of energy went past her mind. "Wha…?!" Aya said. The same thing happened to Krystal.

Aya and Krystal felt each other's telepathic brainwaves. "Who are you?" asked Aya to Krystal. "Are you a Psychodriver?" "Psychodriver? What's that?" Krystal asked. "Err… I'll explain later but it's weird though, you have telepathic brainwaves," Aya replied.

"That's because I'm a telepath. And I know some of you including you yourself have the same brainwaves," Krystal said. Aya was surprised upon hearing her words and said, "How did you…" "I'll tell you later. Right now, we must clear the enemies," Krystal cut short Aya's words.

"R-Right," Aya said. All of a sudden, Tetsuya shouted to everyone, "All of you, clear the way! We are going to fire the Tronium Buster Cannon!" "Huh? What is that?" Slippy asked. Rio then said to Slippy, "Just do what the captain says! Now!"

Everyone went aside to give way for the Tronium Buster Cannon to fire. As it did, a whole fleet of the enemy force got wiped out, leaving only one Lion unit in the air. Seeing this, Tetsuya was shocked. "What?! One avoided the shot?!" he said.

"Captain!" Eita said. "The forces on the ground are retreating but that Lion unit is heading to the base!" "What?!" Tetsuya said. Sure enough, the Aparoids and DC soldiers on the ground retreated. The Lion unit that remained in the air however, was charging towards the SRX team's base at full speed.

"All units, stop that PT!" Tetsuya ordered. "A PT?" Falco asked. "What's that?" Fox then said, "Save the talk for later! Let's stop that unit first!" The SRX team and the Star Fox team tried to gun down the Lion but the PT was quite fast.

"What's that unit doing?!" Ryusei asked as he, Rai and a few soldiers saw the Lion. "Is he planning a suicide attack?!" Rai asked. To everyone's surprise, the PT landed in front of the base. It's pilot, who took off his helmet, came out of the unit and walked slowly to Ryusei's group.

The pilot had black hair. His eyes had flames of anger raging inside them. "What's that guy doing?" Mai asked. "I have a bad feeling about this," Viletta said. "All units, return to the base," The SRX team members went to their base's hangar while the Star Fox team went back to the Great Fox.

The SRX team changed into their normal uniforms quickly and rushed to Ryusei's group. The Great Fox landed somewhere near the base while the Hagane landed at their own base. The Star Fox team stayed put in their ship to get ready for action should the Lion's pilot do any harm to the SRX team.

The Lion's pilot said to the SRX team, "You all with the Earth Federation?" "Yes, why?" Tetsuya said in a stern voice. The pilot smiled wickedly and replied, "Good. I'll kill you all," To the team's surprise, the pilot turned into a monstrous version of himself.

Eight tentacles sprouted from his back. At the end of each one of them was a blade. The man even grew claws and fangs. His eyes turned yellow and his cornea turned black in color. "What the…?! What are you!?" Ryusei asked.

The soldiers who were with Ryusei readied their weapons. The monster replied, "A member of the newly formed Aparoid Crusaders, a combination of the Divine Crusaders and the Aparoids!" At the end his sentence, he lunged his tentacles forward. The SRX team managed to avoid them but the soldiers got killed.

"No!" Aya shouted. "You bastard!" Ryusei shouted while firing his weapon to the monster. The monster managed to dodge the shot and he knocked Ryusei's weapon out of his hand. At the same time, he cut Ryusei's hand, causing blood to flow slowly out of it.

"Ow!"

"Ryusei!" Mai shouted. She ran to him and asked, "You okay?" Ryusei then replied, "Don't worry, it's no biggie," Rai shouted to the monster, "Why are you doing this?! And just what are the Aparoids?!"

The monster said, "I don't need to tell you Earth Federation rats! But, I'll tell you this, the Aparoids gave us this power!" "What power?!" Aya asked. "Shut up, woman! Huh! It's no use talking to you idiots! In that case…"

The monster raised one of it's tentacles and he lunged it towards Aya while saying, "…I'll cut you up like meat!!!" Aya yelped as the tentacle rushed towards her at a fast speed. "Aya, no!!!" Ryusei said.

Just as the tentacle was about to reach her however, a laser shot it's blade causing it to fall onto the ground. "What the…?!" the monster said. The SRX team saw the person who fired the laser. It was Fox, who was holding a blaster. "Nice try, pal, but, you'll have to get past me first," he said to the monster.

"Huh? A talking fox?!" Ryusei said, his face full of surprise upon seeing Fox. "Just what's going on here?!" Rio said. The monster said to Fox, "Who are you?!" Fox replied while lowering his blaster, "I'm Fox. Fox McCloud. Remember that,"

Fox then shot a laser out of his blaster. The monster dodged and leashed it's tentacles towards Fox. Fox activated his reflector and the tentacles were knocked aback. "You!" the monster shouted. The monster was about to charge at Fox when suddenly a voice called him.

"Yo,"

A reflector with it's projection active hit the monster from it's side. The force made him drop unto the ground. The reflector returned to it's owner. The owner was Falco and next to him was Slippy. "Hey, Fox! Time I kicked in," Falco said.

"A bird… and a frog?!" Mai said in a surprised tone. Fox turned to her and said, "Don't be surprised we look like animals. We'll explain everything later," The monster got back unto his feet and said, "You idiots! I'll settle all of you right here, right now!"

The monster charged at Falco. Slippy readied his blaster while Falco and Fox engaged in a brawl with the monster. While the three were fighting, Slippy circled around them, preparing to fire if necessary.

The monster seemed to have the upper hand. His tentacles prevented Fox and Falco from hitting him with their hands and legs. It then saw Slippy, grabbed him with one of it's tentacles and lifted him up into the air. "Fox, help!" Slippy shouted. "Slippy, no!" Falco said.

"Now then, time to kill you…"

A fireball hit the tentacle, freeing Slippy. The monster growled in pain as he has lost that tentacle. Krystal had launched that fireball from her hand and was walking to the monster. "More of you people?!" the monster said. "Who are you all!?"

"Another fox?!" Ryoto said. "It's a vixen actually," Rai said. "What's a vixen?" Ryusei asked. "It's a female fox. Don't you know?" Viletta said. "Ryusei then replied, "Oh, thanks for the info, captain,"

Back at the battle, the monster asked in an angry tone, "Who in the world are you guys!? You guys wanna die too just like these Earth Federation rats!?" "Earth Federation?" Fox asked with a questioning frown. "I don't care what you're talking about, freak but one thing's clear. You're just one of the Aparoids' slaves," Falco said.

"Shut up, parrot!" the monster replied. "You say that and I'll kill you all!!!" "No, you are the one who's going to die here," Krystal said. "What was that you idiot?!" the monster asked. Krystal replied, "Sorry, I don't like to kill you but since you have gone too far…"

Krystal lifted her hand to chest height showing both her index and middle fingers. At the top of these fingers, a small, yellow light appeared. Once that happened, Krystal finished her sentence by saying, "…you leave me no choice,"

"What?!" the monster said.

"Binding Art of Heaven: Senjyu Koorou!"

At these words, Krystal pointed the fingers she showed to the monster. In an instant, rectangular pieces of light came onto contact with the monster. The monster was unable to move for those pieces of light were actually restricting his body from moving.

The SRX team were surprised upon seeing what happened. "What in the world…!?" the monster shouted. "What did you do?!" "Simple," Krystal said. "I just cast a spell on you. And that spell is one that will make you immobile forever,"

The monster struggled to free himself. "Why you accursed woman…!" "Fox, shall I finish him?" Krystal asked. Fox replied, "Let's ask the humans here first. They might want him as a prisoner," Falco said, "I'll ask them,"

Falco then turned to the SRX team and asked, "Who among you is the captain here?" "I am. Why?" Tetsuya asked. "You want us to kill him or not?" Falco asked. Tetsuya thought for a moment upon hearing Falco's question.

"Well," he began to say. "I don't know for sure. It's a hard choice. He's a member of a military league and if we get him killed, it might be a crime," "But, even if we send him to prison or a research facility, he has powers to break free," Viletta said.

"What should we do then?" Aya asked with concern in her voice. The monster said, "You wanna capture me? I don't think so, freaks!" The monster struggled to break free of Krystal's spell. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, he was evolving. The blades on his tentacles grew bigger and his claws grew longer.

Krystal's spell began to fade. The rectangular pieces of light began to break slowly as the monster violently tried to break free. "Wha…?! It's evolving!?" Fox exclaimed in shock. "Fox, I'll have to use something to restrain him even more now even if it has to kill him!" Krystal exclaimed.

"What?! But, wait, if you do so…!" Tetsuya's words were interrupted when Slippy said, "There's no other options left! He's not a human anymore!" "Trust me, sir! It doesn't matter if he's alive or dead, we'll give you his body to analyze after this!" Krystal said to Tetsuya.

"Krystal, he's gonna break free!" Falco exclaimed. Krystal saw that her spell was nearly going to be destroyed. "In that case…"

Krystal prepared to unleash another spell and continued, "…I'll do it!"


	3. The Alliance

3

THE ALLIANCE

The monster was about to escape from Krystal's spell but then, Krystal prepared another spell. This time, she will have to kill him. She clasped her hands together, forming a rope of light which swirled around them. Then, she placed her palms on the floor quickly.

"Binding Art of Light, First Phase: Tenawa!"

Ropes of light came from beneath the monster and wrapped all of his body parts, forcing him immobile once again. The monster pulled to free himself but the ropes pulled him down stronger.

"Second Phase: Tenkeikorou!"

Swords of light then came down from above and were pinned onto the ground, surrounding the monster. A pentagram then formed within the circle of swords beneath the monster with his feet in the center of that symbol.

Krystal then lifted her hands and clasped them again and shouted, "Final Phase: Tengen Hitsugi!" Upon these words, the pentagram under the monster shone and then it shot a beam of light upwards causing the monster to disintegrate.

Once it was over, the monster did not disappear. Instead, it was back in human form with his eyes closed and as Krystal's spell vanished, he dropped onto the ground, flat. Seeing this, the SRX team approached the DC soldier. "Well, what's his status?" Tetsuya asked.

Fox went to the soldier's body and checked his pulse. He then turned to Tetsuya and said, "He's dead. It appears that you all can only have his body analyzed, sir," Once the SRX team heard this, Aya said, "Well, it's a relief though that this monster's been subdued,"

Viletta then asked Fox, "I want to ask, who are you all? More likely, what are you all?" Fox answered, "I'll answer your questions ma'am but first, let's go into your captain's ship. It's getting dark and it'll be easier to talk in there,"

"Oh? Alright then," Tetsuya said. The Star Fox team and the SRX team both went into the Hagane. Peppy landed the Great Fox at the SRX team's base.

* * *

The night has come. The two teams were in the Hagane's meeting room, waiting for Peppy and R.O.B. 64. "Man, when's this friend of yours coming? He's taking his time," Ryusei said to Fox. "Relax, he'll come. Just wait," Fox said.

Just then, the door opened. Peppy and R.O.B. 64 came in. When they came in, the SRX team were surprised. "What the…?! A rabbit?!" Mai said. "And there's a robot too!" Ryusei said. "I see that you're all surprised why we look like this," Peppy said.

"Hold it. What's going on here?" Rio asked. Fox then said, "Alright, everyone's here, am I not right?" "Why, yes," Tetsuya said. "So, can you tell us what's going on?" Eita asked Fox. "It's simple. First of all, let me tell you about me and my friends here. We are actually beings called Lylatians," Fox replied.

"Lylatians?" Aya asked. "Well, it's like this…"

Fox explained. He told everyone about the Lylat System and the beings in it called Lylatians. "Amazing," Rai said. "So, you all came from another system?" "Yes," Fox said. "Now, about what happened earlier, you saw those purple monsters right? Those beings were called Aparoids,"

"Aparoids?" Viletta asked. Fox nodded. Peppy then said, "The Aparoids are a group of alien like beings who have the ability to infect machinery and living beings. They conquer planets, thinking that it is a form of evolution to them. In fact, they have terrorized our system before,"

"Your home system? Since when?" Mai asked. "It happened some years ago," Fox said. "We first discovered them and they attacked our system's planets like mad. They were led by a queen, which we defeated, thus destroying the rest of the Aparoids," "Then, why are they back now?" Rio said.

"We don't know. That's why we're here. We're on a mission to find out the source of the Aparoids' return," Fox replied. "We fear that once they conquer the Earth, they might start to conquer our system again," "But, why the Earth?" Ryoto asked. "Maybe it's because of those giant robots of yours. You guys call them PTs right? I heard one of you guys say that during the fight earlier. What are those actually?" Falco said to Ryoto.

"You're curious about those machines, right?" Tetsuya said. "Let me tell you," Tetsuya explained to the Star Fox team about the Personal Troopers and their features. After his explanation, Krystal said, "Amazing. Oh, by the way, I notice that some of you have psychic powers,"

The SRX team was surprised upon hearing Krystal's words. "How do you know?!" Eita asked in surprise. "I'm a telepath. I can sense thought patterns," Krystal answered. "You're a telepath?!" Ryusei said. "It's true. In fact, I sensed her powers in the battle earlier," Aya said.

"Seriously?!" Ryoto said to Aya. "You humans even call those who have telepathic powers as Psychodrivers," Krystal added. "Perhaps, you all can tell me what they are," "Well, it's a long story…" Aya then told the Star Fox team about the Psychodrivers and their abilities. "There are even humans with the same powers as Krystal?!" Slippy asked after hearing Aya's explanation.

"Krystal? So that's the vixen's name?" Ryusei asked. "You are smart," Krystal said. "Most people would mistake me as a cat," "Yeah, now that you mentioned her name, we just remembered," Fox said to Ryusei. "We forgot to introduce ourselves,"

"I just remembered that we haven't done the same thing," Tetsuya said. "Perhaps you Lylatians can tell us your names?" "Of course," Fox said. "First of all, we are the group called Star Fox. Next, as I think you all heard earlier, my name's Fox McCloud. This here's Falco Lombardi,"

"Hey," Falco said to the SRX team. "Then, here's Slippy Toad, our team's mechanic. Next here's Peppy Hare, our team's strategist and R.O.B. 64, our team's faithful robot assistant," Fox continued.

"Pleased to meet you all,"

"Hello,"

"I am R.O.B. 64. Pleased to meet you,"

"And last but not least, here's Krystal as you all know," Fox added.

"Hi,"

"Oh, you know something?" Fox said to the SRX team. "What?" Ryusei asked. "Actually, Krystal is…" Fox paused as he put his arm around Krystal and continued while smiling, "…my girlfriend," "What?! Seriously?!" Aya asked in surprise. "Yes, he and I are the best ever," said Krystal. She then turned to Fox and said romantically, "Right, Foxy?"

"Yup," Fox replied in the same tone. "Always and forever," "Man, you two are always flirty even in the middle of a mission," Falco said to Fox and Krystal. Everyone except Fox and Krystal chuckled. "You know, you two really are a good couple. You two are of the same species after all," Viletta said to Fox and Krystal.

"True…" Eita said. Krystal chuckled. "Yes, that's true. Oh, by the way, you people have not introduced yourselves yet," Tetsuya replied, "Err… Yes. Well, okay, I'll do the introductions," Tetsuya then introduced himself and the SRX team. After the introductions, Peppy said, "You humans have interesting names,"

"Same to you all," Ryusei said to the Star Fox team. Both sides chuckled upon hearing Ryusei's words. "Oh, actually, I would like to say that we will help you in your mission," Tetsuya said to Fox. "Seriously?" Fox asked in return.

"Yes," Viletta said. "We have our own comrades as well. They could be in danger of being attacked by the Aparoids too," "If you agree, we can share each other's technology to fight the Aparoids," Aya said. "Please, we really need your help,"

Hearing this, Fox turned to his teammates and asked them, "Well, I suppose you all agree right?" "Of course we do!" they replied. Everyone except Fox's teammates chuckled upon hearing their response. "Such spirit," Viletta said with a smile.

Fox turned to Viletta, walked up to her and offered a handshake while saying, "Alright, it's a deal, Captain Viletta," Viletta shook his hand and said, "Yes, and call me Viletta by the way," "Alright," Fox said. Tetsuya came in saying, "Excuse me but it's quite late already. I think it's best for us to settle down for today. We'll take action tomorrow,"

"Right, oh by the way, if you all want, you guys can take a tour round our mothership," Fox said to the SRX team. "Krystal can cook breakfast for you all," "Whoa! Seriously!? That I want to see!" Ryusei exclaimed excitedly. "You can cook, Krystal?" Mai asked.

"Yes, I'll be glad to do so tomorrow," Krystal replied. "Alright, everyone, let's settle down for today," Tetsuya said. With that, the two teams prepared themselves for bed and slept for the night.

Note: A late note for you readers, this fanfic actually takes place after the 5th ending of Star Fox Command and the events of SRW OG Gaiden. Sorry for the late reminder. Thanks.


	4. Tesla Leicht Under Siege

4

TESLA LEICHT UNDER SIEGE

It was already morning. As the Star Fox team had agreed with the SRX team the previous day, they took the SRX team for a tour around the Great Fox before having breakfast. While the two teams were walking in the mother ship, Peppy told the SRX team about the Great Fox and it's features. The last place they went into was the hangar.

"Now, we will tell you about the Arwings and their specialties in the hangar," Peppy said. "Do feel interested," The two teams went into the hangar. When the SRX team saw the Arwings, they were filled with awe. "Whoa! These are super!" Ryusei shouted.

Being the mecha freak he is, Ryusei ran to one of the Arwings. He felt the Arwing's wings and said, "The looks of the jet, the sleekness, the smoothness! All of them combined into one equals to bombasticity!" "Your friend here seems to like jets," Falco said to the SRX team. "Err… Yes. He's actually a mecha otaku…" Mai said.

"You mean… a fan?" Slippy asked Mai. "Well, yeah, that's right. One thing about Ryusei you should find funny-whenever he sees feminine looking or feminine shaped robots, he admires them even more and calls them cute," Mai replied. "Wow, so he's a mecha pervert?" Krystal said jokingly. Ryusei heard the conversation. He then exclaimed, "Hey! I'm no mecha pervert!"

"Oh, really?" Falco said to him teasingly. "Then let me ask you this-Do you store lots of feminine robot models in your room and "feel" their smoothness and sleekness during the night?" Ryusei became surprised upon hearing Falco's words and said, "Wha…?! Hey, stop that! It's not like what you're thinking!"

Everyone except Ryusei laughed. Peppy then said, "Alright, enough with the teasing you all. Let's get back to the tour. First of all, the Arwings use the G-Diffuser units…" Peppy continued explaining about the Arwings. Once he was done, he said to the SRX team, "That concludes the tour for today. So, how did you all enjoy it?"

"The Great Fox looks so big," Mai said. "I'm impressed by it's looks," Rio said. "Err… Wait. Why is it called the Great Fox???" Ryoto asked with a sweat drop on his face. "Because the Star Fox team's leader is a fox?" Rai said. The Star Fox team laughed.

"Well, that's true, yes. Actually, it was my great father's idea to build this ship," Fox said. "Really?" Ryusei asked. "What's his name?" "His name is James McCloud. He was the former leader of this team and taught me how to pilot the Arwings when I was a kid. But, sadly…"

Fox suddenly looked down. He turned his head to one side. "What's wrong? Why the sad look all of a sudden?" Viletta asked. "He died… when I was young," Hearing this, the SRX team had sympathetic looks on their members' faces. "I'm sorry about that," Aya said with a frown.

Fox returned to normal and said, "Ah, never mind. That was in the past. Sorry to look so down all of a sudden. You see, every time I think about him, I just miss him very much," "It's all right. We understand," Rio said. "Oh, that reminds me. Who are the Divine Crusaders actually?" Falco asked.

"Well, about them, how about we go have breakfast? We can talk more about that during that time," Tetsuya suggested. "Sure, I'm hungry…" Ryusei's words were cut short when he heard his stomach rumbling. "Very hungry," Fox said. Everyone laughed upon hearing Fox's words. They then went to the Great Fox's dining area.

* * *

"Mm, mm! This is the breakfast I ever had!" Ryusei exclaimed while eating his scrambled eggs. "You really can cook, Krystal!" Mai commented. Krystal giggled and said, "It's nothing," "Krystal cooks our meals for us," Slippy said. "She's the best," Fox said.

"Oh, Ryusei, your hand's bandaged right? May I take a look at it?" Krystal said. "Sure, but, what for?" Ryusei replied, feeling strange. Krystal answered by walking up to his seat, lifting his injured hand and unwrapping the bandage.

"Hey, what are you…?!" "Watch," Krystal cut short Rio's words of surprise with a smile. She lifted her palm over Ryusei's wound and to everyone's surprise, green energy was enveloping the wound. It was healing! Once it was healed, Krystal went back to her seat.

"What did you just do?" Eita asked, his face full of surprise. "I healed him. I forgot to mention, it's another one of my powers," replied Krystal. "Incredible," Tetsuya said, his face also showing a surprised look. "Are all Lylatians good in powers like that then?" Ryoto asked.

"Not all actually," Fox said. "There are rarely any of them who possess such powers. Krystal is an exception because she originally lived in a planet where technology never exists whereas spells are abundant," "It figures why she has telepathy plus all the other spells you did earlier," Ryusei said.

"That's correct," Krystal said. "But, just a little reminder here, telepathy may be good but it is tied to the subconscious. What I mean to say is extensive use of it can cause the user to become tired," "Well, all powers have limits after all," Aya said.

"Speaking of power, there's something I want to show you guys," Viletta said to the Star Fox team. She took out a file and gave it to the team. "What's this?" Fox asked. "Read it," Viletta said. Fox opened the file for him and his group to see. They were amazed upon seeing the details of the SRX team's A.R. Series.

"New PTs?" Falco asked Viletta. "Yes," Viletta answered. "These are Real Robot types as I'm sure you can figure out. We were supposed to have four with us but we could only get three due to the lack of funds," "Who built this and when is the fourth one coming?" Fox asked.

"Well, the Tesla Leicht Institute built them plus they are currently building it right now," Viletta said. "What's the Tesla Leicht Institute?" Slippy asked. "It's an institute that specializes in PTs. Some of our comrades are there," Mai said.

"Oh, they are?" Fox asked. "Perhaps you can take us there?" "That's what we are thinking," Viletta said. "We'll be heading there right after breakfast," "Tell me one thing, Viletta," Fox said. "Is it possible for us to pilot those PTs?"

"No, you can't! Those PTs have the T-Link System, a system specially for Psychodrivers. Should a non-Psychodriver use one of those PTs' fullest capabilities, that person's brain might collapse!" Ryoto said. "It doesn't matter," Falco said. "These PTs look similar to our Arwings. We'll just use our skills to pilot them,"

"But, still…" "Don't worry," Fox interrupted Rai's words. "Let us pilot those things. We can ensure you, we are skilled in these things," Silence filled the dining area for a while. Then, Viletta said, "Alright, I'll leave it to you. The PTs are in the hangar of the Hagane, our mother ship,"

"Thank you. I'll be responsible for anything," Fox said. "So, who gets to pilot which of these PTs?" Falco asked. "Oh, wait. Arclaw? Hmm… Interesting! I'll take that one!" "I'll take the Argunner," Slippy said. "Krystal and I will take the Arsword," Fox said. "She can be my co-pilot,"

"And you two will be flirty in the cockpit?" Falco asked Fox jokingly. Fox and Krystal's faces turned red. "Falco!" both of them said. Everyone except Fox and Krystal laughed. Suddenly, the alarm rang. "Huh? There's something going on?" Ryusei said. "Everyone to the control room! The computer has detected something!"

Hearing Peppy's words, everyone rushed to the Great Fox's control room. There, R.O.B. 64 was putting the image of an attacked location on the computer screen. "R.O.B, what's the situation?" Fox asked. "Unknown building under attack, unknown building under attack," R.O.B. said. "That's… That's the Tesla Leicht Institute!" Mai said.

"That's the institute?!" Falco asked. "Yes," Viletta said. "The fourth unit of the A.R. series is outside the institute as you all can see here. It looks like it's complete," "Are they after the unit?!" Eita said. "I don't know but right now, let's go there quick!" Tetsuya said. "Everyone into the Hagane!" "When do we get to go into our PTs, captain?" Fox asked quickly.

"As soon as we get there! Now, let's move!" Everyone then went to the Hagane. The Great Fox and Hagane went to the Tesla Leicht Institute.

* * *

Meanwhile at the institute itself, the ATX team and Masaki along with Rishu Togo in their PTs were fighting the Aparoids and the DC's Armored Modules. Soldiers on the ground were even fighting the human-sized Aparoids and the DC soldiers. However, Kyosuke was not among them. He was guarding the fourth unit of the A.R. series with some soldiers on the ground.

Ryuune, Ibis and Tsugumi including the Aggresors were inside the institute's control room. They could not go out to fight because when the institute was attacked, the hangar got damaged and their PTs were hit at the same time. Thus, they are currently in the process of being repaired. Arado was accompanying Kyosuke in guarding the A.R. series unit.

"What's the situation, Filio?!" Jonathan said to him. "The ATX team, Masaki and Master Rishu are doing well but the soldiers are not able to hold out!" Filio replied. "What?!" Jonathan said. "What are those things?!" Tsugumi said. "Exactly what's going on here?!" Ibis asked. "If only our PTs weren't damaged…" Ryuune said.

"Calm down you three," Filio said. "The situation right now can't be helped. We must be patient even if they get to break into here," "I'm feeling worried…" Latooni said. "Don't worry," Lamia assured her. "We just have to be patient just like what Filio has said," "I know but…"

"Three enemy PTs coming towards here!" Filio shouted. "What?!" Seolla said. "Only three!?" "Well, they are… Huh?! It's two Valsion Customs plus Murata's Guarlion!?" Jonathan said. "Valsion Customs?!" Ryuune said, surprised. "Wait, does this mean DC are back in action?!" "Hold it, there's something strange about those units," Filio said.

"What?" Jonathan said. "Those units, they look different than before. You don't think…" "They've been upgraded?" Tsugumi continued Filio's words. "But, where did they get the resources to upgrade them? The DC were really crippled!"

* * *

Outside the institute, Excellen in her Weiss was blasting down the Aparoids and DC AMs with the Oxtongue Rifle. She was accompanied by Bullet along with Kusuha in the Grungust Type 3 which was using it's Shishioh Blade to cut down the enemies. Kyosuke and Arado were doing their best to keep the enemy from reaching the fourth A.R. series unit.

"What are these things?!" Arado said while firing a machine gun. "I don't know but we got to protect the Arspear!" Kyosuke replied. The Arspear which is the fourth A.R. unit was equipped with a spear and a blaster. It was in a black cage of metal.

As Excellen was firing at the enemies, she said, "Bullet! Three enemies coming!" "Only three?!" Bullet said. "What are they?!" He got his answer when the three enemies came. They were the two Valsion Customs and Murata's Guarlion detected by Filio earlier. "What in the world…?!" Masaki said.

"Murata?!" Rishu said in shock. "Rishu Togo!" Murata shouted, his image in the group's communication screens. "I am going to kill you!!!!" With that Murata charged towards Rishu. Rishu blocked his Guarlion's sword hit. The force of Murata's attack caused the Grungust Type Zero to be pushed back.

"What the…?!" Bullet said. "He's faster than before!!" "What's going on?" Kusuha said. Suddenly, two familiar faces popped up in the group's communication screens again. To the group's surprise, they were Tenzan Nakajima and Archibald Grimms! "Long time no see, rats!" Tenzan exclaimed, an evil tone in his voice. "Tenzan?! And Archibald!?" Bullet exclaimed in shock.

"Surprised to see us alive?" Archibald asked with a wicked smile. "There's no need for you to be because we are going to KILL YOU!!!" Archibald and Tenzan drew their Valsions' swords and charged to Excellen and Bullet respectively. The four of them engaged in a sword fight. "Archibald?!" Excellen exclaimed. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Oh, really, little miss?!" Archibald said. "Well, I'm alive and I'm happy to be!" Archibald then went on a frenzy and attacked Excellen continuously. In his crazed look, he shouted, "I'm going to get my revenge on all the Earth Federation idiots! Burn in the underworld! Burn, BURN, BURN!!!!"

Excellen could not block all of Archibald's attacks. Her beam saber got knocked aside and she was knocked onto the ground. She then yelped. "Excellen!" Bullet and Kyosuke shouted upon seeing what happened. Bullet suddenly got knocked onto the ground by Tenzan also and Tenzan held his Valsion's blade against the Grungust Type 3's head.

"Time to kill you," he said to Bullet with a wicked smile. Just as he was about to hit Bullet however, a voice said, "Stop right there!" Tenzan turned to where the voice was coming from. A laser shot at his Valsion Custom, slightly damaging it. Everyone turned to the Valsion. The Arsword had fired the shot with it's blaster.

Note: For you all readers, I believe this fanfic might be suitable to be converted into an OVA. Who knows, it might even lead to the development of OG3. Imagine Star Fox in an OG game for the PS2! I bet that'll be super! Don't you all agree? Anyways, enjoy the fanfic! Thanks! See ya!


	5. Heated Battle

5

HEATED BATTLE

"What?! The Arsword?!" Bullet said. "Who's piloting it?!" "The SRX team's here! Thank goodness!" Kusuha said. "But, what's the other ship?!" The Hagane and Great Fox were firing their cannons at the enemies, obliterating a lot of them. The SRX team however were not out in their PTs. Only the Star Fox team in their PTs were out helping the ATX team and Rishu Togo.

"Hagane to Tesla Leicht Institute! We are going to send the SRX team to give backup on the ground! We are landing on the institute now!" Tetsuya said. "Alright, thank you for coming. But, who are the people piloting the three A.R. units?!" Filio said. "The answer is this," a voice said, it's owner's image popped up on the screen of the institute's communication screen and the ATX team's communication screens including Rishu Togo's communication screen. It was Fox.

"Huh!? A fox?!" Ryuune asked, her eyes wide open in shock. "What's going on?!" Ibis asked. "This may look weird but I'll explain everything later. Right now, we must obliterate the enemy," Fox said. "Wait, you okay with what you're piloting right now?!" Tsugumi asked Fox. "Don't worry. I'm fine along with the rest of my friends," Fox replied.

"R-Right!" Tsugumi replied. "Alright, guys, let's get the baddies!" Fox then said to his teammates. "Roger!" his teammates said. Fox went to Tenzan, Falco went to Murata while Slippy went to Archibald. "Hey, you alright there, sir?" Fox asked Bullet. "I don't know who you are but thank you for your aid," Bullet replied. "Fox, look!" Krystal said while pointing to the Arspear.

"Is that the fourth A.R. series unit?" Fox asked. "That's correct," Bullet said. "It's called the Arspear. We were guarding it until the monsters attacked us," Tenzan looked at the Arsword and said, "Hmph! I don't know who you are but I don't mind killing you!"

With that, Tenzan fired his Valsion's shoulder lasers to the Arsword. Both the Arsword and the Type 0 dodged the beams. Fox fired his blaster to the Valsion but a force field blocked the shot. "What?!" Fox said. "A force field?!" "That unit is equipped with a strong force field!" Kusuha said to Fox. "Be on your guard!"

The same force field was used by Archibald's Valsion as Slippy shot his Argunner's Boosted Rifle continuously towards it. "Doesn't anything work on this big guy?!" Slippy asked in frustration. "That's how it's like for that unit!" Excellen said. "Normal lasers and projectiles won't work!" Meanwhile, at Murata's side, Falco along with Rishu and Murata were engaged in close combat.

Falco was trying to scratch the Guarlion Mumyou with the Arclaw's claws. But, Murata proved too fast for him. "Whoa, he's fast!" Falco exclaimed. "Be careful! He's good in the sword!" Rishu said to Falco. Murata readied himself and said to Falco, "You're good, stranger, but, not good enough!" At his words, Murata leashed out a quick blow with the Guarlion Mumyou's sword. It hit the Arclaw causing some damage on it's body.

"Ugh!"

"Falco!" Fox shouted. "Is that all you have?! Die, you birdbrain!" said Murata. Murata was about to send another blow but Rishu blocked the blow with the Type 0's sword. "Take this, Murata! Mega Blaster!" Upon Rishu's words, Rishu quickly knocked the Mumyou aback and launched the Mega Blaster. The Mumyou defended against the blow and once the attack ended, it lost one arm.

"Huh?! It survived!?" Falco said in shock. "That's impossible!" Rishu said. "The Mega Blaster is the Type 0's strongest weapon!" "You want to mess with me, Rishu!? I'll mess you up first!!" Murata shouted while he charged at Rishu.

* * *

At the Tesla Leicht Institute, the SRX team were already joining the fight on the ground. All the female members of the team were in the control room to be on guard there while the male members were helping Kyosuke and Arado to fight off the enemies. Viletta told Jonathan and his company about what was going on and the events that happened at the SRX team's base.

"You mean to say we're being invaded by beings again?!" Filio exclaimed to Viletta. "Yes," Viletta replied. "Those things can even infect humans to grant them power. It's the reason why the two Valsion Customs and the Mumyou on the battlefield now are even stronger than before. Their pilots have been infected," "I can't believe this," Tsugumi said. "We're in the middle of a conflict,"

"A conflict between two sides from another system," Lamia said. "Why would the Aparoids want to conquer the Earth?" Latooni asked, her face full of curiosity. "They probably want our technology," Aya said. "To conquer other planets that is," "Anyways, we must be on our guard now. There's no knowing when the enemy will get to break into here," Mai said.

Outside the institute, Fox was clashing swords with Tenzan. Both their PTs were fighting seriously. "Heh! You're pretty good! But, I'm better!" Saying this, Tenzan knocked the Arsword aback. "Fox, we have to do something about him fast!" Krystal said. "Yes, I know, Krystal!" Fox replied. "Wait, I know!"

Fox charged the Arsword's blade with green energy. He was preparing to launch the Arsword's ultimate attack. "You're thinking…?!" "Yes, Krystal. It's now or never!" Fox charged to the Valsion Custom. He lifted the blade and swung it towards Tenzan with all his might.

"One Hit Ultimate Attack: Great Fox Blade!"

The blade hit the Valsion's force field. It was being pushed against it. To Fox and Krystal's surprise however, the blade just bounced off, forcing the Arsword aback. "What?!" Bullet exclaimed. Tenzan laughed wickedly. "It's no use, stupid! The Aparoids have increased my mech's power! Now, it's my TURN!!!!"

Tenzan charged at the Arsword and knocked it down to the ground. Krystal screamed upon what happened. "Krystal!" Fox said. The Arsword crashed on the ground, next to where Kyosuke and his companions were guarding the Arspear. "Krystal, you alright?" Fox asked, holding her arms.

"I'm fine, thank you," she replied. "Hah! You can't beat me, idiot! Now's the time to finish you off!" Tenzan said as he charged to the downed Arsword. However, Bullet and Masaki blocked his way with their mechs. "This is not good," Ryusei said as he saw the Arsword. "This can't be happening," Arado said. "Even the A.R. units are no match to the enemies?"

"We'll just have to bet on them," Kyosuke said. Inside the Arsword, Fox brought the Arsword right back onto it's feet. "Fox, wait! Don't go! I have an idea," Krystal said. "Huh? What?" Fox replied. "Fox, let me pilot the Arspear," Krystal said. "What?!" Fox replied in surprise. "But, Krys, you barely know anything about that unit! Are you…"

Krystal put a hand on Fox's shoulder. "Trust me, Fox. You have protected me many times. Now's my turn to do the same for you," Krystal said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes,"

Fox gave a thought to what Krystal said. Finally, he said, "Alright, I'll contact the institute," Fox contacted the institute. Filio received his transmission and asked, "Yes, what can I do to help you?" Fox told about Krystal wanting to pilot the Arspear. Hearing this, Filio said, "But, wait, if she's not a Psychodriver…"

"That doesn't matter. She is a telepath. She has the same powers as them. Please let her," Fox cut short Filio's words. "But, are you sure…" "Yes, I will be responsible about anything," Fox interrupted Filio again. After a little thinking, Filio agreed. "Just be sure not to let it be taken away," he said.

"Thank you, sir," Fox said. Fox then made the Arsword kneel. He opened the cockpit and he went down to the gorund with Krystal. "What the…?! Foxes!?" Arado said in shock. "Ryusei, what's going on?" Kyosuke asked. "Save the talk for later. We got to fight!" replied Ryusei. "Ryusei!" Fox said. "Get some soldiers and guard the Arsword for a while! I'm going to take Krystal to the Arspear!"

"She's going to pilot it?!" Arado said. "But…!" "No buts!" Fox said. "We are being overwhelmed here!" Ryusei got the message. He did what he was told to. The cage of the Arspear opened and Fox along with Krystal ran to it. Fox followed Krystal up to the cockpit.

Inside there, Krystal said, "Wish me luck, Fox," "Good luck, Krys. I'm counting on you," Fox pecked her on the cheek. She blushed and replied, "I will. Thank you," Fox then went down to the ground. He went back into the Arsword. As he did so, he told Ryusei to return to his position with the soldiers accompanying him.

As the Arspear was started up, Krystal readied herself to launch it out. When all was ready, she said, "Here goes! Let's go, Arspear!"


	6. The Tide Turns

6

THE TIDE TURNS

The Arspear launched out of it's cage. It took it's spear out and hit Tenzan with it. Tenzan's Valsion was knocked aback by the impact. "The Arspear?!" Bullet exclaimed. "So, it's finally being used, huh?" Masaki said. Fox came up to Krystal and said to Bullet, "You go take out the enemies. We two will handle him!"

"You okay with that?" Kusuha asked. "Yes, just go. Both of us against him should be enough," Krystal said. "Alright," Bullet said. "Let's go, Kusuha!" "Right!" Kusuha said. The Type 3 went and assisted Masaki in fighting the enemies. Fox turned to Krystal and said, "Let's do this, Krys,"

"Yes," Krystal said. Both of them then charged to Tenzan with their weapons. At the battle between Slippy and Archibald, Slippy was in trouble. Archibald nearly got to cut the Argunner with his sword. "Wah! How can a big mech be that fast?!" Slippy exclaimed.

"Go die, you so-called Earth Federation unit!" Archibald shouted to the Argunner. "Just because you're made to be strong doesn't mean you're strong!" He chopped off the Argunners left hand thus making it lose one of it's blasters. "Uh, oh!" Slippy said.

"No!" Excellen said. "Shut up, woman!" Archibald said as he fired the Valsion's shoulder lasers to the Weiss Ritter. The Weiss got hit causing Excellen to yelp. "Excellen!" Kyosuke shouted. "Hah! You lost a gun! Now, let's see what happens if you lose another!" Saying this, Archibald chopped off the Argunner's right arm.

"Urgh!"

"Slippy!" Falco exclaimed. Falco was then hit by a ram attack by the Mumyou. _No good. If this keeps up_… Falco thought. Rishu landed a blow on the Mumyou. The Mumyou's free arm was chopped off. "Grrr!!! Rishu!!!!" Murata shouted. Murata sliced one of the Type 0's legs off.

"Master Rishu!" Jonathan exclaimed upon seeing what happened via the institute's computers. Rishu still held his ground despite the loss of the Type 0's leg. He managed to balance the Type 0 while moving it around with it's boosters. "You have gone too far, Murata!" Rishu shouted. "What are you planning this time!?"

"What am I planning!?" Murata shouted. "World domination of course!" He then kicked the Type 0 making it drop onto the ground. "I'm going to kill you, Rishu! Once I do, it will be your pathethic student's turn!" Murata charged to Rishu. He was about to plunge his Shishioh Blade into the Type 0 when suddenly, Falco held the blade with the Arclaw's hand.

"Hey, you," Falco said. "What!?" Murata said. Falco punched the Mumyou's head and then kicked it aback. "You dare to intervene?!" Murata shouted. "You just called me a birdbrain earlier, didn't you?" Falco asked Murata. "Yes, so?!" Murata replied. "Let me tell you this. You wanna know what happens to those who call me that?"

"What?"

"Well, the answer is…"

Falco charged to the Mumyou and shouted, "…THIS!!!" He gave the Mumyou an uppercut, scratching it's head. "What in the world…?!" Murata exclaimed. "Take that!" Falco hit the Mumyou's body.

"And that!" The Mumyou's body was hit again.

"And THAT!" The Mumyou's head was given a karate chop from above.

"AND THAT!!!" The Mumyou got kicked aback.

Falco was punching the Mumyou rapidly. The Mumyou tried to block the punches but was unable to do so. In the end, it ended up receiving almost all the blows. "Hey!" Falco said to Rishu. "Go get the enemies! I'll handle this punk!" "You alone?! Are you sure?!" Rishu replied. "Just go!"

Rishu didn't hesitate. He went and cleared the enemies near Kyosuke's side. "Hey, looks like the tide's turning!" Arado said happily. "Yeah, we won't lose!" Ryusei said. Kyosuke and his companions' morale rose. They fought valiantly. The soldiers even risked themselves going head to head with the enemies.

After some time, a lot of the enemies, both on the ground and in the air were obliterated. Only Archibald, Murata and Tenzan were left. The ATX team members except Excellen and Rishu, who were extremely tired, stood near the Tesla Leicht Institute in their PTs. "Tch! Looks like I'll just get serious! Come on you punks!" Tenzan said to Fox and Krystal. Fox and Krystal were clashing blades with Tenzan's Valsion Custom. The fight was intense. "Hah!" Tenzan said. "You think you can beat me?!"

"We can if we try!" Krystal replied. "Trying is not good enough you know! Just go and die you bastard!" Tenzan knocked the Arspear down to the ground. Krystal yelped upon what happened. "Krystal!" Fox shouted. Tenzan then stepped onto the downed Arspear, pressed it down and laughed wickedly. Krystal screamed. "Fox! Help!"

Tenzan then said to the Arspear, "Fool! Only amateurs can beat my machine!! You are just a mere newbie!"Fox saw what happened. All of a sudden, he felt his blood boiling. He was seething with anger. "You're just nothing but a normal soldier!" Tenzan continued as he continued pressing down the Arspear. "Now just die!" Suddenly, Tenzan felt a great impact from his side. His Valsion Custom was pushed aback by the Arsword.

"Fox?!" Krystal exclaimed, half happy and half traumatized. Fox was huffing slowly in anger. His eyes were wide open. "Did I just hear that right?" Fox asked Tenzan slowly. "What did you just say?" "Huh?!" Tenzan said. "You wanna try saying that again?" "I said your friend there is nothing but a soldier! What you want me to spell that out for you!? A SOLDIER!!!"

Hearing this, Fox had enough. He looked straight at the Valsion, eyes full of rage and shouted while charging towards it, "Don't you ever call that pilot a SOLDIERRR!!!!" Fox slashed the Valsion, who was using it's force field, non-stop with the Arsword's sword. "What the…?!" Tenzan said. He felt tremendous strength from Fox's blows. It was as if Fox had gone into a rage equal to a beast's.

"You don't say that she's a soldier! She's more than a soldier to me you know!!!!" Fox shouted angrily as he continued dealing blows. "Wha…?! What does she matter to you!?! Are you mad?!" Tenzan replied. The Valsion took out it's sword and stopped the Arsword's blade. Both blades were being pushed against each other.

"Fox…" Krystal said as she saw Fox battling with Tenzan at full force. "I am going to say this to you once! If you ever harm her, I am going to KILL YOU!!!!" Fox pushed the Valsion Custom. Tenzan felt that the impact was very strong. The Valsion was pushed back at such a strong force that it went far away. "I am going to settle you right now! And if you try any false moves, I'll…!!!!!!"

"Fox!" Krystal said as she moved to the Arsword, holding it's arm. ""Huh?! Krystal?!" Fox said. "Fox, calm down. Look at me. Look at me. It's okay. It's okay. I'm fine…" Hearing Krystal's words, Fox calmed down slightly. He then said to Krystal, "Am I so glad you're okay. I was worried about what happened to you,"

"Fox, I'm sorry. I should have tried harder…"

"It's okay, Krys. You did your best. You were great,"

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if I went too far. I was just…"

"Yes, I know, Fox. I know how you feel. Come on, Fox. You're not alone," Krystal said. Fox nodded. "Yes," Back at Falco's battle, Falco was hitting the Mumyou with fast punches. The Guarlion was getting more and more damaged. After some time of whacking it, Falco kicked it aback and readied the Arclaw's greatest move by charging it's claws with green energy. "Here's something to the person who calls me a birdbrain,"

At Slippy's battle, Archibald charged to Slippy with his sword. "Die, you scum!!!" he shouted. Suddenly, to his surprise, Slippy smiled. "You forgot something about this, PT, sir," At his words, Slippy pressed some buttons on a keyboard. At the Argunner's right shoulder, streams of data circled around it, forming a long-barreled cannon.

"What?!" Archibald exclaimed in surprise. "Say hello to the Argunner's ultimate weapon," Slippy said in a serious tone. "Prepare yourself!" Slippy was charging the cannon. The tip of the cannon was glowing with green energy. Archibald just kept charging ahead. _I won't lose to that thing_! Archibald thought. _Never_!

At Fox's battle, he and Krystal readied their ultimate moves. Both their PTs' blades glowed with green energy. Tenzan charged at the two with anger. "You rats! I'll kill you both!!!!" "Ready, Krystal!?" Fox asked. "Yes!" Krystal replied. Fox and Krystal, along with Falco and Slippy unleashed their ultimate attacks to their opponents at the same time.

"Love Love One Shot Attack: Nikengeki!!!"

"The ultimate! Sky Claw!!!"

"Fire! TK Burst Shot!!!"

Fox and Krystal's blades simultaneously pierced Tenzan's Valsion. The Valsion was severely damaged and it exploded. The same thing happened to the Mumyou and Archibald's Valsion. They were hit by the Arclaw's claw and the Argunner's powerful laser beam respectively. Once that happened, everyone cheered. "We did it!!!" Bullet said. "Whew! That was tiring!" Excellen said in a cheerful tone while she landed the Weiss Ritter on the ground.

Fox and Krystal looked at each other. "You're the best, Krys," Fox said. "Same to you," Krystal replied. Suddenly, three purple lights came out from the explosions that occurred. They crashed into the Tesla Leicht Institute's control room. "What?!" Rai said upon witnessing what happened. Inside the control room, to Filio and his group's surprise, Tenzan, Murata and Archibald were still alive!

"What?!" Jonathan said. "Hey, what's going on!?" Masaki said. Filio was about to contact the PT pilots when suddenly, soldiers broke into the control room. Soon, everyone became then communicated the pilots saying, "Don't move! If you do, we'll kill them all!" He held a sword at Jonathan's neck while Archibald did the same to Tsugumi. "Hey, what's going on?!" Masaki said. "You all were supposed to be dead!"

"True," Archibald said with an evil smile. "But, we had soldiers hiding in the institute as well," "No way!" Excellen said in shock. "Plus, look up at the sky!" At Murata's words, all the PT pilots saw something approaching the institute. To their horror, it was an incoming missile and another fleet of Aparoids!

"No…" Kyosuke said. "You guys are stupid!" Tenzan said to the pilots. "You move to intercept we kill your friends here! Also, that missile will come here and obliterate all of us!" "You're planning a suicide attack?!" Rishu said. "That's right, Rishu," Murata said. "We will kill ourselves for our master!" "Master?!" Ryusei said. "What are you planning?! Why are the Divine Crusaders attacking us again with those monsters?!" Arado shouted.

"There's no need to tell you. We'll all die here in peace!!!!" Murata said. "I don't think so," a voice said from above Murata. "Huh?!" Everyone in the control room looked up at where the voice came from. To their surprise, an anthropomorphic wolf, chameleon and panther were standing somewhere above the control room area looking down at the people there.


	7. Star Wolf Strikes!

7

STAR WOLF STRIKES!

The wolf, chameleon and panther stood above the control room area, looking at the hostages and their captors. The wolf wore a jacket with shoulder guards on it with a brown cape covering his body. The chameleon wore piloting clothes with the same cape covering the right side of his body while the panther wore the same clothes as him just that the cape covered the left side of his body.

The PT pilots even saw the tiny figures of the three anthropomorphic beings from their cockpits. "Hey, there are people above the control room area!" Masaki said. "Did they come to help?" Kyosuke said. Murata said upon looking at the beings, "Who are you?! Speak up!" The wolf and his companions just kept quiet.

"Hey, you guys deaf or something!?" Tenzan exclaimed. "Answer the question, idiots!!" The wolf then replied, "My name does not matter to you. More importantly, what are you doing?" "We are having hostages of course. So?" Tenzan said. "That's not something very right to do you know," the panther said. "Having a lot of men take a lot of women as hostages isn't such a good deed,"

"What nonsense are you spouting?!" Archibald said, with an angry face. "If you came to fight, don't even think about it!!!" "Oh?" Why's that?" the chameleon said. "You three see the missile and the monsters coming here?" Murata said while pointing to the sky. "That's why!!!" The wolf, chameleon and panther apparently knew about that earlier. "Let me tell you, we'll defeat you before that missile gets to come," Wolf said.

Hearing this, Murata laughed. "Hah! You think you can!? Let me tell you something too! Me and my comrades here have powers you know! Try us if you dare!" The wolf smiled and said, "Alright, but let me tell you, I'll do it in one second," "Is that so?! Then, let's…" Suddenly, just as Archibald was about to finish his sentence, the wolf came down from where he stood and took out the soldiers with his bare hands in an incredibly fast speed.

_A wolf, a chameleon and a panther_? Tsugumi thought. _What's going on_? The wolf finished off all the soldiers. One soldier attempted to hit him but he was grabbed and thrown off the building. Once he was done, he said to Murata who was surprised along with Tenzan and Archibald, "I told you, it will be done in one second,"

Murata grinned wickedly. "Fool, you eliminated the soldiers right? In that case, I'll kill this man!" "Chief Kazahara!" Ryuune exclaimed. "I'll do the same to this girl too!" Archibald said. "No!" Tsugumi said. "Tsugumi!" Filio said rushing to her. The chameleon and panther started to act. The chameleon threw a knife at Murata's direction, causing him to move far away from his captive. The panther dashed to Archibald with a sword in his hand and freed Tsugumi from her captor. Soon, Murata and his comrades gathered themselves in one corner, far from their former captives.

"You okay?" the panther said to Tsugumi. "Tsugumi!" Filio said as he reached Tsugumi. "Am I glad you're safe!" The panther looked at Filio. "You two a couple?" he then said to him. Tsugumi was surprised upon hearing the panther's words and asked, "How do you know?! He's my fiancé!" The panther gave Tsugumi to Filio and said, "I can tell. Anyways, that captor of yours and his friends there should be taken care of first," "Why, you idiots! I'll….!!!" Murata's words were cut short when suddenly, he heard humming sounds from above. Three PTs appeared, ready to face the incoming missile and Aparoids.

"What the…?!" Bullet said. "More PTs!?" The three PTs had slim figures. The first PT was pink in color and it was armed with a sword-shaped chain and a blaster. The second one was orange in color and had a blaster and a knife while the last one looked like the second one just that it was blue in color and had a staff as it's weapon. "What are those PTs?" Ryusei asked.

"By the looks of them, they don't seem to be made by any of the industries we know of," Rai said. "Don't tell me those PTs came from another system?!" Mai said. The pilot of the pink PT, a female black cat with a white muzzle, contacted the wolf saying, "We arrived just in time, huh? Looks like we'll take care of the enemies and that missile," "Yes, we'll handle the grunts on the ground. You three go and help the PT pilots," the wolf replied.

"No problem! We'll do it right away!" said the orange PT's pilot, a female orange lynx. "Wow, this is going to be exciting!" said the blue PT's pilot, a female white poodle with a red ribbon on her hair. Bullet contacted the pink PT's pilot. When he did, he found out that her image was hidden. "Hello, hello? This is one of the pilots calling. Please identify yourself," Bullet said.

"Sorry, but, me and my friends will have to show our faces later. We got to destroy that missile remember?" the cat said. "She has a point. Come on, everyone! Let's fight the enemies!" Masaki said. "Yeah!" the rest of the pilots said. The pilots went to intercept the enemy forces. Back at the wolf's area, Murata said, "You have friends, huh? Still, don't think you can beat us!"

"We don't care how tough the enemy forces are," the wolf said. "What we care about right now is to eliminate you," "Oh, really?" Archibald said. "Then, we'll just have to kill you three then!" "That's right! Speaking of you three, I'll fight with you!" Tenzan said as he charged to the wolf. "I'll take the panther!" Murata said as he dashed to his target. Archibald said as he charged to the chameleon, "I'll grind you to the dirt!!!"

Soon, the wolf and his friends fought with Murata and his forces. The wolf and Tenzan were trying to hit each other with punches but they managed to dodge each other's blows. The chameleon, who was armed with a knife, clashed blades with Archibald and his sword. The panther and Murata dashed around the area, clashing their blades.

At the battle in the air, the Great Fox and the PTs fought the enemy forces. Fox and Krystal used their PTs' blades to kill the enemies while Falco and Slippy used their ranged weapons to do the same. While the Star Fox team were doing their job, Fox happened to get close to the orange PT. He tried to talk to the lynx piloting it by saying, "Perhaps you can tell me where you and your friends came from in the very least?"

"Sorry, but like what our friend has said earlier, we have to finish this battle first," the lynx said. "We'll talk later, okay?" Fox was surprised upon hearing her voice. He had heard that voice from somewhere before but where? And when? But, he didn't bother thinking more about it. He continued fighting the Aparoids along with Krystal. "Fox, the missile's closing in!" Krystal said.

"I'll handle it!" Bullet said. "Mega Blaster!" The Grungust Type 3 fired it's Mega Blaster to the missile. To everyone's surprise, the missile projected a force field which blocked the beam entirely. "What?!" Excellen said. "What kind of missile is that?!" "This is not good!" Rishu said. "Whatever it is, we have to keep on fighting!" the cat said. Back at the wolf's side, the battle continued. At the wolf's side, Tenzan lifted a piece of earth and hurled it to the wolf. The wolf smashed it to bits.

The chameleon and Archibald still clashed their blades. The same happened for the panther and Murata. "Time I finished you off!" Archibald said. "Eat this!" Archibald swung his sword at an even faster speed. He managed to cut the chameleon's face a few times. "Oh, no!" Ryuune said as she saw what happened. "Take this!" Murata said as he swung his sword, releasing a shockwave of wind from it. The panther looked as if it got hit. Smoke covered the area where the panther last stood.

Tenzan took out a knife. He managed to pierce the wolf and said, "Hah! You're dead now! It's game over, pal!" The wolf looked as if he was about to fall. However, to everyone's surprise, he just took it out and looked unharmed! "What the…?!" Tenzan said. Suddenly, he was pierced by the wolf with the knife. The wolf took out a blaster and said to Tenzan, "No knife can kill me you know,"

With that, the wolf blasted Tenzan continuously causing his whole body to be severely burnt. "My goodness…" Tsugumi said as she saw the wolf's action. Once it was over, the wolf put his blaster back on. Archibald and Murata saw what happened. "It can't be…" Archibald said with a stunned look on his face. "How could you survive from being pierced by a knife?!" "That doesn't matter," the chameleon said to Archibald.

When Archibald looked back at his opponent, the chameleon's head was down. A red aura was around him. "You just showed a pretty impressive skill, didn't ya?" At the panther's side, the panther said to Murata, "How naïve. You are not the only one to master that technique," The chameleon said to Archibald again, "How very impressive. In that case…"

"The chameleon looked up at Archibald with a wicked grin and shouted, "…I'll take the joy in KILLING YOU!!!" The chameleon charged at Archibald with great speed. Archibald was shocked at how his opponent suddenly became aggressive. The chameleon acted as if he was in a frenzy. He kept hitting Archibald's sword without letting him have a chance to counterattack.

At the panther's side, the panther launched a rose red shockwave from his sword. Murata avoided the blow. The next thing he knew, the panther was behind him and was about to slash him. Murata managed to block the blade. However, when their blades were together, the panther had a small grin making Murata surprised.

"Getsubara…"

The panther's blade began to glow rose red. He then swung the sword causing an explosion to occur.

"…Daiken!"

After the explosion subsided, Murata was on the ground. He was dead. The panther then put his sword back into it's sheath. At the chameleon's side, he was laughing in a crazed manner while lashing out his blows towards Archibald. "That's just what I wanted from you, pal! The strength, the speed and the brutality! All those aspects of yours excite ME!!!"

The chameleon made a large cut on Archibald's body. Blood spurted out from the cut. Archibald was in pain. "You… What are you? A monster…?" Archibald said weakly with an angry face. The chameleon ignored the question. He stopped in his tracks and said in a wicked tone, "What's wrong, pal?! That's all you got!? Good! If that's so, then DIE!!!!"

At his words, the chameleon jumped at Archibald, the red aura around him growing. He let out an evil battle cry as he was about to strike Archibald. As he did, he sliced past him causing blood to come out of Archibald's body. Archibald cried out softly in pain. He then exploded in a burst of blue flames. Once he was dead, the chameleon's aura disappeared. He went back into his normal self and said, "Tch! Looks like I overdid it,"

The chameleon kept his knife back into it's sheath. Then, the wolf and his companions went to Jonathan and his group. "You all okay?" the wolf said. "Yes, we're fine thanks to you three," Jonathan said. "But, who are you three anyway? Why do you all look like…?" The wolf lifted his hand up to signal Jonathan to stop talking. "I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but, we should stop that missile first," "Speaking of that, the PTs have been repaired already, Chief Kazahara. It's about time we launched them to stop the missile,"

"Right! Let's go!" Ibis said. The panther grabbed Ibis's arm as she and the other pilots were about to go out of the control room. "Hey, what…?!" "Don't go. Leave this to the three of us," the panther cut short Ibis's words. "Wait, what are you thinking?! This is an emergency!!" Seolla stated. The wolf said to Seolla, "Don't worry. Just watch us handle the rest. You all might need to rest after all the pressure earlier," "Riiiight," the panther said to Ibis while letting go of her arm. "A cute woman like you shouldn't force herself,"

"Wh… What?!" Ibis exclaimed while blushing. "Are you telling us… You three are PT pilots?!" Filio asked the wolf. "Yes, and they're right here," The wolf snapped his fingers upon completing his sentence. Three PTs with red and black color schemes appeared in front of the control room area and their cockpits opened. The PTs resembled Huckebeins.

"Huh? More PTs?" Ryusei said. The first one was armed with a blaster, the second one was armed with a blaster and two knives while the third one had a sword handle as it's weapon. "Are those Huckebeins?!" Tsugumi said. "Huckebeins?" Leon said. "They're not what you think they are. Anyways, we have to go," The wolf and his companions then went into their PTs. The wolf went into the first one, the chameleon went into the second one while the panther went into the third one.

As the cockpits closed, they took the controls and went up to help the PT pilots who are trying to stop the missile. "Good luck, you three," Filio said. Back at the battle in the air, the enemies were all cleared. The missile was approaching the institute and the PTs were trying to stop it. "It's no use!" Masaki said. "The shield's too strong!" "What are we going to do?!" Bullet said.

"Let me help you all," the wolf said as he and his friends appeared in their PTs. "More help?" Kusuha said. "Thank goodness!" Excellen said in her cheerful tone. "We were about to die here!" The wolf and his friends had their images hidden in the other pilots' communication screens. As they approached the missile, the wolf said to the pilots, "Watch this,"

The wolf charged one of his PT's hands with electricity. He then charged with full force while his companions stayed behind to prepare themselves.

"The ultimate! Shipuu Raijin!!!"

The wolf thrust his PT's hand onto the missile's force field. The missile stopped at it's tracks trying to push the wolf away. "Everyone, now! Use your greatest weapons!" he then said to the other pilots. Hearing this, some of them obeyed him. Bullet, the lynx, the poodle and Rishu unleashed their ultimate moves.

"Mega Blaster!"

"Fuenryudan!"

"Hyoryudan!"

The Grungust's lasers, a fire dragon and an ice dragon went to the missile. As the attacks moved onto the missile, the wolf went back to his companions quickly. He had destroyed the force field. Thus, the missile was destroyed. Everyone cheered upon their victory. "We did it!" Masaki said. "Alright!" Arado said. "We won!"

Everyone in the institute's control room cheered. The PTs returned to their respective places and their pilots prepared themselves to meet each other in the institute.


	8. Comrades

8

COMRADES

The SRX team and ATX team, dressed in their normal uniforms, were in the Tesla Leicht Institute's meeting room. The Aggressors along with Ryuune, Ibis, Tsugumi, Masaki, Rishu, Jonathan, Tetsuya, Eita and Filio were even with them. "Hey, Ryusei, what's taking so long for those friends of yours to come?" Ryuune asked. "They should hurry up," "Patience, Ryuune," Lamia said. "They should be here," "Err… Chief Kazahara, I hope you don't mind but our guests might look a little weird to you," Aya said. "Huh? Why's that?" Jonathan said.

"Well…" Aya was about to start saying something when suddenly, the door to the meeting room opened and the Star Fox team entered. "Yo. Sorry we took so long, Viletta," Fox said. Everyone except the SRX team had their eyes grow wide open in surprise when they saw the Star Fox team. Seolla then said, "Wh… Wha…?! What's with these animals!?" "Err… Hi…" Slippy said to everyone except the Star Fox team in the room. "Oh, my goodness, they're all so cute!" Excellen said in her cheerful tone. "I mean the male ones are!"

Falco jerked backwards in surprise and said, "H-H-Hey! We aren't just mere animals!" "Aw, come on, you cute birdy," Excellen said in her romantic tone. "you're so shy," "Wh… Wha!? Come on, stop that! I've already got a girlfriend you know!" Falco replied. "I don't believe this…" Bullet said, his voice full of surprise. "These are your allies?!" Ibis asked the SRX team in surprise. "Err… Yes," Aya said. "My goodness, what are you all?" Tsugumi said to the Star Fox team.

"Well, it's kind of weird but we'll explain right now… Ahahaha…" Fox replied. "You better do so now," Jonathan said. "Yeah…" Arado said, his head having a large sweat drop on it. The Star Fox team members had sweat drops on their heads also. "They don't seem to like us," Krystal said. "Sort of…" Fox said. "Hey! It's not like that! You animals have got the wrong side of the stick!" Arado said as he jerked backwards in surprise.

"I already said we aren't mere animals!" Falco said to Arado. "Now, now, you all, let's not argue. How about we get to the meeting?" Viletta said. "We can't get into it yet, Viletta," Filio said. "Why not, Filio?" Viletta said. "That's because…"

"Yo,"

The wolf, chameleon and panther had entered. When everyone saw them, Fox and his team mates' eyes grew wide in surprise. "What in the world?!" Falco said. "You… You're…" Fox said. "Long time no see, Fox," the wolf said. "Hey, you're that guy from earlier! The one who stopped me from going to my PT!" Ibis said to the panther. "We meet again," the panther said to her. "It's a pleasure to see you one more time,"

"You know them?" Ryusei asked Fox. "More of them?!" Arado said. "I can't believe this…" Latooni said. The wolf turned to Jonathan and said, "Wait one moment will you, sir? We have more guests coming," "More?!" Ibis said in shock. "Oh, dear…" Ryuune said while putting a hand on her face. "In fact, here they are," the panther said. The cat, lynx and poodle from earlier came in. The cat came in, ran to Falco happily and shouted in a romantic tone, "Falcooooooo!"

"Wha…!? No way!" Falco said. "What the…?!" Fox said to the lynx and poodle. "You two?!" "Fox, you know them?" Krystal asked. The cat jumped onto Falco causing both of them to lie down on the ground. "Hi, Falco! I miss you so much you know!" the cat exclaimed romantically. "W-Wait! Get off me! You're too close! Too close!" Falco said as he pushed the cat's face.

The cat pushed his hands away with her face. "Aw, come on, honey, you're not a sporting guy at all. Play along okay? Hmmm????" The cat then edged her mouth closer to Falco. She attempted to kiss Falco. "No, wait! Not in front of everyone here! Stop! Stop! No, NO!" The cat kissed Falco many times.

"AUUGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Everyone stared at the couple with sweat drops on their heads. "Err… Is that really his girlfriend?" Arado asked Fox. "Yes…" Fox said. Arado became extremely shocked. He then said, "You gotta be kidding me!!! A cat and a bird… being a couple!?! That's INSANE!!!" The cat hearing this, looked up at Arado and asked, "Why? You don't like to see me kiss my darling?"

"NO! It's not that! You don't get it do you!?" Arado exclaimed. "What?" the cat said as she got up to her feet. Falco was lying on the ground, his face full of kiss marks and his eyes spinning. "Well, that's because you're a…" Arado's words were interrupted when Fox said with a grin on his face, "Err… Excuse me! My team and I would like to talk to our guests here in person somewhere,"

Fox and his team took the wolf and his group to the door. As they did, Fox said, "You all wait for us okay? Don't get mad if we're late okay? See ya!" The anthropomorphic beings then sped off to another place. "Hey, wait!" Ryusei said. When the Star Fox team and the wolf's group were gone, everyone in the meeting room sweatdropped. "Your guests are pretty weird, Aya," Jonathan said. "Err… No, not really. It's just…"

* * *

Somewhere outside the Tesla Leicht Institute, the Star Fox team was talking with the wolf's group. "What are you doing here, Wolf?!" Fox asked the wolf in surprise. The wolf replied by saying, "Actually, it's a long story, Fox. You might want to listen. It's regarding the mission given to you," "How could a group of thugs like you know about our mission?" Falco asked in suspicion. "You guys threatened people to tell you?"

"That's not true, Falco," the cat said. "We can explain…" "Oh, really, Katt?" Falco asked in suspicion again. "I don't trust Star Wolf you know. They caused a lot of trouble back then," "Hey, look! Will you stop your pointless speech?!" the chameleon said, stepping forward. "Calm down, Leon," Wolf said to the chameleon. "We're here to clear our names. Am I not right, Panther?"

The panther replied, "Yes, Wolf," He then turned to the Star Fox team and said, "I can assure you we are not planning another scheme to cheat you unlike in the past. Please believe us," "Yeah, right, ladies man," Falco said, raising his voice. "You just want to hit on Krystal again, right? You want to make her break up with Fox again…?" "Falco! That's enough!" the lynx said. "Yes, Falco, please listen," the poodle said.

"Miyu and Fay have a point," Fox said to Falco. "Calm down. We can settle anything later, okay?" Falco let out a grunt. "Alright, fine. But, they better give a good explanation," he said. "Fox, who're Miyu and Fay actually? I mean, how do you know them?" Krystal asked. "Oh, about that, well…" Fox explained. Miyu and Fay were former members of his team long ago before Krystal joined in.

"I see, well in that case, Miyu, Fay, pleased to meet you. I'm Krystal, Fox's girlfriend," "Ooooo, Fox has a girlfriend already," Miyu said. "You two look pretty cute together!" Fay said in a cheerful tone. "Mmhm," Fox said. "Anyway, Wolf, tell us your story," "Alright," Wolf said. He let out a sigh. His face had a frown. "Well…" "What's wrong, Wolf?" Fox said. "Go on, just tell,"

Wolf then said, "Actually, I have retired from being a criminal," The Star Fox team became surprised upon hearing Wolf's words. "Retired?!" Slippy exclaimed. "That's a good thing but, why the sudden change? And why the frown?" "My base was destroyed," Wolf said. "Destroyed?!" Fox said. "What happened?!" "Gone! Disappeared in one shot! That bastard Andrew did it!" Wolf said, his voice filled with a bit of anger.

"Andrew?! Andrew Oikonny?!" Peppy said. "Yes," Wolf said. "It happened like this, I was with Leon and Panther in the base. We weren't doing anything until it was attacked. Andrew was in a PT. He had Aparoids accompanying him," "Go on," Fox said. "We tried to defend the base. But, it was pointless. Everything was destroyed. The three of us were the only survivors," "My goodness," Krystal said. "And there's more," Wolf added. "That Andrew told me, it was stated in Andross's will that Andrew himself will kill us,"

"Will?" Fox said. "What Wolf is trying to say," Panther said. "is that Andross had just used us in the past in order to eradicate you and your team. Andrew told us that. He was instructed by someone to kill us for that will to be fulfilled," "And who's this someone?" Fox asked. "We don't know," Panther said. "Unfortunately," "Is this really true?" Krystal asked Wolf, her face having a sympathetic look. "Yes," Wolf said. "While the attack went on, the Cornerian Army came and rescued us. We were then taken to General Pepper,"

As Falco heard Wolf's words, he was getting more and more surprised. "We thought maybe we would go to jail. But, instead, that man… He forgave us. He said if we helped you in your mission, our wrongs would be forgotten by the people of the Lylat System… He convinced us to turn away from our crimes. So, we agreed. At that time, he hired Katt, Miyu and Fay to aid us," "Did he give you and your teammates all of your PTs?" Fox asked. "That's correct," Miyu said. "The ones piloted by me, Fay and Katt were given by him too,"

"Don't be surprised how he knew about the PTs though. He got some scouts to go into the Earth and check out the technology in it," Katt said. "So, I see," Peppy said. "After all that, we were teleported to the Earth and here we are," Wolf said. "That's about it," "I see the picture, Wolf. Hey, you look sad. That's not like you at all," Fox said. Wolf sighed. He then said, "It's good to retire from crime but well, it's just… All my people in the base… They were close to me. I… lost them all,"

The members of the Star Fox team had sympathetic looks on their faces. Falco however, had a surprised look instead. "Fox," Wolf said. "It hurts… I realize what it's like to lose people really dear to you… I never felt like that in my days as a criminal," Fox put a hand on Wolf's shoulder and said, "I know, Wolf. I lost my parents when I was young," "What?!" Wolf said in surprise. "I thought it was just your father,"

Fox shook his head. "Andross caused my parents' death. I was hurt too. But, you know what? I just kept on living as a normal Lylatian and a good leader of the Star Fox team," Wolf then said, "Hmm. I see what you're trying to get at. Sorry, I guess I spoiled the mood in meeting old comrades, huh?" "No, Wolf," Peppy assured him. "We are glad to see you again actually,"

"Seriously?" Wolf said. "In that case, I have one more thing to say," "What is it?" Fox asked. "I want to apologize for all that I did to you and your team in the past," Wolf said. "I seriously want to turn away from my wrongs. Right, Leon, Panther?"

"Hmph,"

"I agree,"

Fox smiled. He then replied while taking his hand off Wolf's shoulder saying, "We forgive you. That was all in the past. Let's put it behind us. Right, team?" Everyone except Falco nodded their heads in agreement. "Falco?" Fox asked. Falco turned to Wolf and said, "I never thought something like this would happen to you one day, Wolf," "Now you know," Wolf said. "Sorry," Falco said. "I shouldn't have simply barged in saying bad things about you guys,"

"It's all right," Wolf said. "Just don't argue with Leon anymore okay?" "Like we would!" Falco and Leon exclaimed. Everyone except Falco and Leon laughed upon hearing their words. "Oh, about Krystal, I already knew she and Fox were a couple," Panther said. Krystal and Fox were surprised. "How do you know?" Krystal asked in surprise.

"You see, Krystal, I have this power that can let me tell whether or not a person I meet has a boyfriend or girlfriend," said Panther. "Amazing, isn't it?" "Huh?" Fox said while he sweatdropped. "You really are a ladies man, aren't you?" Krystal said while she sweatdropped also. "You're still the same, Panther," Falco said. "Are you sure you have no hard feelings towards Fox?"

"Why should I? I'll just look for another," Panther said. "Yeah, more than another," Miyu said. "Umm… Well… About that…" Panther said while sweat drops came out rapidly from his head. Everyone except Panther chuckled upon hearing his words. "Oh, how about we go meet the others?" Fay said. "We shouldn't keep them waiting," "I agree. Let's go," Katt said.

The group then went to the meeting room. As they arrived, Jonathan said, "Well, you guys took some time chatting, huh? Can't wait til after our meeting?" "Sorry, sir," Fox said with a smile. "Anyways, shall we start?" Viletta smiled and said, "Let's,"


	9. Break Time

9

BREAK TIME

The meeting commenced. The Star Fox team introduced the Star Wolf team along with Miyu, Fay and Katt to the SRX team and their comrades. They then introduced themselves to the SRX team's comrades. After the introductions were done, Tsugumi said, "Your names… They kind of sound like they represent the animals you all are," "Smart," Katt said. "You guessed well," "Anyways, perhaps you can tell us more about the monsters that attacked us," Jonathan said.

"Yes, Chief Kazahara, sir," Fox said. "Those monsters are called Aparoids," "Aparoids?" Ryuune said. "Yes," Fox said. "They are a race of aliens who can infect living beings and machinery. The truth is this is not the first time they have appeared," "What? You mean they have struck many times before?" Filio asked. "Actually, this is their second time," Falco answered Filio's question. "If you want to know when was their first, it's a long story," "Perhaps you beings can tell us from the beginning then?" Jonathan said to Fox and his friends.

"Certainly," Fox said. Fox explained about the Lylat System and the events of the Aparoid Invasion that occurred many years ago in the same system. He even told Jonathan about the Lylatians, the name of the beings Fox and his friends are. "You people are called Lylatians?" Rishu said. "Lylat?" Ibis said. "Reminds me of something but I can't remember what it was…" "The name sounds unique to you doesn't it?" Wolf said to Ibis.

"Kind of…" Ibis replied. "Back to the subject," Fox said. "So, that's how it is about the Aparoids," "Why have they come to the Earth?" Jonathan asked Fox. "We don't know. That's why we were sent to the Earth to find out," Fox replied. "It's hard for me and my team to believe that they have greatly improved throughout their long period of absence," "They even brought back Tenzan and Archibald. Not to mention Murata…" Rishu said.

"Tenzan?!" Ryusei said. "He's alive!?" "We already killed those bastards," Leon said to Ryusei. "Don't worry so much about them, boy," "May I know who those people are?" Fox asked. "Well, you see, Fox, it's a long story…" Ryusei told Fox and his friends about the war with the Divine Crusaders and all about the organization. "So, that's what the Divine Crusaders are," Falco said. "Rebels, huh?"

"I never thought an alien race would help them," Tetsuya said. "At this rate, we have to find out who is really behind all of this, fast," "I agree," Viletta said with determination. "We must double our efforts right away," "Miss Viletta, may I say something?" Panther said. "Yes, what is it?" she asked. Panther smiled and answered, "I like you. You're determined… and cute," Viletta was surprised. She blushed and said, "R-Regardless. It's part of my job after all,"

The Star Fox team sweatdropped upon hearing Panther's words. "Panther, do you really need to be a ladies man in the middle of a meeting?" asked Fox. "Well," Panther replied. "I was just giving a comment. There's nothing wrong with that is there?" "Uh… Excuse me. did I just hear that right? He's a ladies man?" Ibis asked Fox. "Yes, we never told you. He's the world's number one ladies man," Fox said. Panther then winked at Aya causing her to blush in surprise. "Oh, I see…" Ibis replied.

"Ladies man?" Jonathan asked with a surprised face. "What?" Ryusei asked with the same kind of face. "Wow," Ryoto said with the same face. "Err… Anyways!" Viletta said. "Any questions about our guests, Chief Kazahara?" "Well, Viletta, I do have a few," Jonathan said. "But, first, I need to give Wolf and his companions here a little explanation about the A.R. series,"

"Let me guess," Wolf said. "The A.R. series are those blue colored PTs right?" "You're correct," Jonathan replied. "Now, I'll tell you about them. Listen carefully," Jonahtan explained about the A.R. series to Wolf and his company. After hearing this, Wolf said, "Those PTs can only be piloted by people with psychic brainwaves you say, sir?" Wolf asked Jonathan.

"Yes, so, I am about to ask Fox here a question," Jonathan turned to Fox and asked, "Would you care to tell me why you, a non-Psychodriver, could pilot those PTs?" "We used the system by controlling the engine," Falco said. "Engine?" Jonathan said. "You mean the Tronium Engine?!" "Yeah," Falco replied. "We just need to use the engine to use the system. For us, no brainwaves required,"

"Except for Krystal here," Fox said. "Huh, she's a Psychodriver?" Tsugumi asked. "Not to say she's one but she has telepathic brainwaves," Fox said. "You mean she's a telepath?" Bullet asked. "Yes, I am," Krystal said. "It's unbelievable," Kusuha said. "The truth is I have sensed her powers earlier when we first met," Aya said. "Her powers are far more advanced than a Psychodriver's," "Interesting," Filio said. "So, it appears that there are beings who can even surpass Psychodrivers,"

"I won't be surprised," Jonathan said. "Uhh… Mr. Wolf, could you show us you and your friends' PTs? We might want to know more about them," Tsugumi asked. Wolf then said, "Yeah. And call me Wolf by the way," "Alright then, Wolf," Tsugumi said. "Shall we go then?" Filio said. Everyone went to the hangar. There, the PTs belonging to the Star Wolf team, Katt, Miyu and Fay were displayed in front of the group.

"They're amazing…" Mai said. "Oh, wow! They're awesome!" Ryusei said in an excited manner. "These things rock!" Ryusei ran to the PTs and looked at them from every angle. "These are super! Oh, those PTs' figures are so slim! They're so cute! Man, I feel like I'm in heaven!" "You've got quite a friend there, ma'am," Miyu said to Viletta. "He's a mecha maniac actually," Viletta said.

Fay giggled. "He's funny," Fay said. "Anyway, about our PTs," Wolf said to Jonathan. "the one here which belongs to me is called the Wolfenbein. Leon's one is the Bladebein while Panther's is the Rosebein," "Those names are quite unique," Latooni said. "What's more, those PTs resemble Hucklebeins," "Hucklebeins?" Leon said. "I heard one of you guys say that when we came to save you all. What are those?"

"Hucklebeins are a series of PTs in the Earth. They kind of resemble you and your friends' PTs," Tsugumi said. "Oh?" Leon said. "So, I see," "As for the PTs piloted by Katt, Miyu and Fay here, they are called the Chainmaster, Fuenzanryu and Hyozanryu respectively," Wolf continued. "The names are quite unique," Jonathan said. "Tell us more about their weapons,"

"Of course, the info about them is right here," Panther gave a folder to Jonathan upon his words. The folder contained the exact info Panther was saying. Jonathan and his group went through the contents of the folder. Once he did, he said to Wolf while giving the folder back to Panther, "You have quite a good arsenal in your PT," Wolf smiled and replied, "It's nothing. That suits me,"

"Alright, looks like we're done here," Viletta said. "What's the next thing to do, Captain Tetsuya?" Tetsuya replied, "I suppose we all should take a break for today after all the pressure and start looking for the main source of the Aparoids tomorrow. It's going to be lunch time. I'll call Major Zengar to come," "Who's he, sir?" Wolf asked. "He's one of our greatest allies. We'll introduce you to him when he comes," Tetsuya said.

"Ooooh, more allies! Sounds exiting!" Fay said cheerfully. "Yes, it is," Tetsuya said. "Alright, everyone, let's go have lunch shall we?"

* * *

At the Tesla Leicht Institute's dining area, everyone ate their food. Krystal had cooked the food for all of them. "Krystal, your cooking is so nice!" Ibis said in a happy tone. "I could eat a million plates of it you know!" "It's nothing," Krystal replied with a smile. "Wow, Arado xan really wolf down everything!" Fox said as he saw Arado eating a lot of plates. "He's always like that," Seolla said. "Krystal… mmph, mmph… Your cooking… mmph… is…. mmph…. so good!" Arado said as he continuously put food into his mouth.

"Arado, don't talk while eating!" Seolla said. "Arado swallowed his food and replied with a smile, "Sorry, guess I got carried away," Krystal giggled when Arado spoke to Seolla. She then said to him, "You really like my cooking, don't you?" "Of course, ma'am!" Arado said with his cheery face. "I can tell you, your cooking will surely make many people be able to climb the stairway to heaven!"

Fay laughed upon hearing Arado's words. "You're so funny, Arado!" Fay said. "Am I? Well, about that…" Arado said as he blushed and his eyes turned to somewhere else. "Wow, you seem to like being commented by ladies," Falco said. Arado was surprised. "No! It's not like that!" he said as his face became redder. "Your face is getting redder," Katt said. "Well… Umm… I…"

Everyone who saw Arado chuckled. "Oh, you all know something?" Fox said. "What?" Latooni said. "Krystal is actually my girlfriend," Fox said. "Really?!" Excellen said in excitement. "You two really are a cute couple!" "Yes," Krystal said as she held Fox's arm. "He's my guardian angel. Right, Foxy?" Krystal winked at Fox. Fox replied to her by saying, "Yes, dear,"

"Thank you, Foxy," Krystal said as she pecked Fox's cheek. Fox blushed and purred in delight. "Wow, look at the fox," Ryuune said. "He can purr," "Wait, I thought only cats purr?" Arado asked. "That's not really true…" Lamia said. "Hey, Fox, since you and Falco here are animals, do you mate with your girlfriends?" Fox and Falco became shocked upon hearing Excellen's words. "What!? No, we don't do that!" Fox said.

"Oh, really???" Excellen said with a romantic face. "But, you all are animals," "We are not just mere animals!" Falco exclaimed. "Didn't you hear me say that earlier?!" Krystal and Katt giggled. "Excellen, you always make jokes like that don't you?" Kyosuke said. "It's just a joke, Kyosuke," Excellen said. "Speaking of mating, I don't think Falco and Katt will be able to do so very well," Arado said.

"You all are still on that subject?!" Falco said. "Why's that, Arado?" Bullet said. "Because they're of opposing species. I mean cats eat birds don't they?" Hearing this, Falco and Katt were shocked. "D-Don't get the wrong idea! Right, darling?" Katt said as she held Falco. "Yes, just don't overreact like what you did earlier," Falco said. "Aye, aye, sir," Katt said romantically as she let go of Falco. "But, love between two different species…"

Arado's words were continued by Fox and his company by saying, "…is normal!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?"

Arado's eyes bulged wide open in surprise as he said his words. He was definitely shocked. "My, my, he really is shocked," Panther said. "Hmph," Wolf said as he smiled. "Oh, yes! I forgot to introduce two more people!" Masaki said. "Who?" Fox said. "Look down," Everyone looked down. Masaki's cat familiars, Kuro and Shiro, were next to him. "Oh, how cute!" Krystal said as she went to the two. "What are their names?"

"I'm Kuro and this is Shiro," Kuro said. "Hello," Shiro said. "They can talk?!" Fay said excitedly as she also went to the two cats. "They're so cute!" Miyu and Katt even went to Kuro and Shiro. "Masaki, can I hold them?" Krystal asked. "Yeah, sure," Masaki said. Krystal then held Kuro and Shiro in her arms. "Hello," Krystal said to them in a charming manner. Kuro and Shiro mewed in reply. Fay then took Shiro while saying, "Oh, they're so cute! I like Shiro better!"

She rubbed her head on Shiro causing him to mew continuously in surprise. Katt was stroking Kuro's head. Miyu took Shiro from Fay, held him in her arms and said, "How cute. I think I'll give Shiro here a little something," Miyu kissed Shiro. Shiro mewed in delight as his response. "You all like cute animals I see," Eita said. "Of course we do!" Fay replied in her cheerful tone.

After some time of admiring the cats, Krystal returned them to Masaki. "I really like them, Masaki. Where'd you get these two from?" Krystal asked. "Umm… Well, you see… They are just special kinds of cats that's all," Masaki replied. "Oh, I see," Krystal replied. "May I kiss Kuro, Masaki?" Miyu said. "No way! I'm a girl!" Kuro said. "I was just joking," Miyu said.

Everyone laughed upon hearing Miyu's words. Just then, a soldier came into the dining area calling for Tetsuya. "Yes, what is it?" Tetsuya said. "The Kurogane is here, sir," the soldier said. "Kurogane?" Fox asked. "That's the ship Major Zengar is in," Tetsuya said. "Come on, let's go meet him,"


	10. The Operation

10

THE OPERATION

Everyone went to the Kurogane to greet Zengar Zonvolt and Ratsel Feinschmeker. As the two came out of the ship, Tetsuya said to Zengar, "It's been a while, Major Zengar," "Indeed," Zengar replied. "May I know why you called me here, Captain Tetsuya?" Ratsel looked at Fox and his friends. "I see you have some friends here, Captain Tetsuya," he said.

Tetsuya then said, "Oh, yes. Well, about them…" "So, you're Major Zengar?" Wolf asked. "Yes, and who would you be?" Zengar asked. "Excuse me, Major, but, it will be easier for us to talk in the meeting room. So, shall we?" Tetsuya said. "Very well," Zengar said. The group went to the meeting room. There, the introductions were done and explanations about the events that occurred were given to Zengar and Ratsel.

"Hmm… You all have interesting names," Ratsel said to Fox and his company. "You all came from another system?" Zengar said to them. "Yes, sir," Fox said. "It's an honor to meet you, sir," "The same goes to you and your friends," Zengar replied. Panther happened to look at Zengar's waist. Attached to it was a sword in it's sheath. "That's a nice looking sword you have there, Major," he said to Zengar.

"This?" Zengar replied. "It's just an emblem of my title," "Title?" Panther asked. "Oh, I forgot to mention," Ratsel said. "Zengar here is known as the sword that cleaves evil," "The sword that cleaves evil?" Fox asked. "That is correct," Zengar said. "There is nothing it cannot cut," "An interesting title I say," Panther said. "Since you have a sword, Major…"

Panther revealed his own sword by moving his cape behind him. "…let me show you mine," "Yours looks impressive too," Zengar said. "If you're the sword that cleaves evil, Major, I am the rose who judges evil," Panther said. "So, we have one thing in common, I see. And that is to judge evil," Zengar said. "Precisely," Panther said with a smile as he put his cape back into it's original position. "I salute you, Major. Just what I expect from a swordsman like you,"

Zengar just closed his eyes as he said, "It is good to have one man having the same thoughts as me," "Indeed," Panther replied. "You two are really comparing each other, eh, Panther?" Falco asked. "Not really. I'm just chatting with Major Zengar here," Panther said. "Other than this, there's one thing I want to let you know about, Captain Tetsuya. I know where the hideout of the Aparoids responsible for the damage here is at,"

Everyone turned their attention to Wolf upon hearing his words. "You sure?! How do you know?!" Tetsuya asked. "Well, we already knew earlier that it was somewhere near the Earth," Wolf said. "Our accomplices searched for the location of it while we went to the Earth and informed us," "Where is it, Wolf?" Fox asked. "Somewhere in outer space. I'll have to show all of you the way," Wolf said.

"Is that so?" Zengar said. "In that case, we should get moving," "Actually, Major, we were planning to start tomorrow because we had some pressure due to the attacks from the Aparoids. So, we need some rest today," Viletta said. "I see," Zengar said. "Very well. I'll wait until tomorrow then," "I agree with Zengar," Ratsel said.

"Alright, everyone, listen up. Tomorrow, we strike in the morning. We are going to blow up that hideout once and for all. Jonathan, perhaps you can ask the Tesla Leicht Institute's workers to create a bomb powerful enough to do that job?" Tetsuya said. "Sure thing," Jonathan said. "Me and Filio will do that right now,"

"Thank you, Jonathan," Tetsuya said. "Everyone, it's now or never tomorrow. Are you all ready?" "Yes," everyone hearing Tetsuya's words said. "In that case, let us fight our best tomorrow!"

"Roger!"

* * *

The next morning had come by. Everyone got themselves ready for the infiltration of the Aparoid hideout. The bomb necessary for destroying it was loaded into the Hagane. The plan was to bring it into the hideout, leave it there and detonate it. Inside the Hagane, everyone was given a briefing about what the hideout looked like and their objective. The hideout looked like a purple sphere. Once the briefing was done, all of them got into their respective PTs to be launched out once they reached the hideout.

The Hagane, Kurogane and Great Fox then went to outer space. Filio even came along to provide assistance. Once they reached space, Tetsuya said to Eita, "Eita, watch out for the hideout. Keep your eyes peeled in case they start an immediate attack the moment we reach there," "Understood," Eita said. In the Hagane's hangar, the pilots were chatting to each other via their communication devices in their PTs.

"This is it, everyone. The final battle. I hope you all are ready," Rai said to everyone. "We are," Fox said. "Krystal, you sense anything?" "No, Fox," Krystal said. "Nothing," "That means we haven't reached there yet," Wolf said. "I wonder what the inside of the hideout would look like?" Arado asked. "Beats me," Ryuune said. "We'll just have to go there and check it out ourselves," Ibis said.

"Uhh… Wolf?" Tsugumi asked. "Yes?" Wolf asked. "Wolf, tell us a story. How did you and Fox first met?" she asked. "Yeah, tell us," Arado said. "You… really want to know?" Wolf said with a frown. "Yes, tell us, Wolf!" Excellen said in excitement. "Come on, tell us, Wolf," Seolla said. Wolf's frown went away. He then said, "Well… Let's just say… We happened to stumble upon each other and ended up being rivals for some time," "Huh? Just like that?" Kusuha asked. "How could you two just be friends for no reason? Come on, tell us," Bullet said.

"Umm… Err… That's…" Wolf said, his frown back on his face. "Guys, it was like this," Fox said. "My team was in trouble that time, you see. He and his friends then saw us and went to our rescue," "Like that, huh?" Ryoto asked. "Yup," Fox said. "Right, Wolf?" "Uhh…. Yeah, yeah, that's right," Wolf said, his face back to normal. "Okay, then…" Excellen said. "Huh?" Fox said. "Tell us how you and Krystal first met," Excellen said to Fox.

Fox and Krystal looked at each other and blushed. Fox then said, "Oh, about that… Well… Umm…" Fox said, his face still red. Krystal giggled while her face was still red. Suddenly, the alarm rang. Everyone's attention turned towards it. "Attention, everyone! Attention, everyone! We have reached the hideout! Prepare yourselves!" Tetsuya announced to the pilots. "Here already, huh?" Falco said. "Alright, everyone, let's wreak havoc," "You said it," Ryusei said. "Here we go!"

Once the Hagane and it's companions were near the hideout, all the PTs were launched out from the Hagane and Kurogane. "Oh, yeah! I'd like to see how good you Star Wolf guys are!" Ryusei said. "We'll show you," Wolf said. "Anyway, the enemies are here!" Aparoids came out of the hideout. Everyone took their positions and fought them.

The Hagane, Kurogane and Great Fox were firing their weapons. "Clear the way!" Tetsuya ordered. "We must get into the hideout!" "Roger!" Eita replied. The fight was intense. Inside the hideout, someone was watching the fight from the inside of a PT's cockpit. The person was a male white-furred, anthropomorphic ape. "So, they're here I see," he said with a wicked smile. "Time to make things interesting,"

A force field was formed around the hideout. "A force field?!" Tetsuya exclaimed. "What?!" Bullet said. "So, they're trying to prevent us from entering, huh?" Kyosuke said. "That's an amateur strategy," "We'll worry about that later," Miyu said. "Let's clear the enemies off first!" The fighting continued. The enemies came without an end. "There's too many of them!" Excellen said.

"Don't give up!" Kyosuke said. "If we do, our efforts in creating the bomb will be futile!" "If only we could find the source of the enemies…" Kusuha said. "Don't worry, Kusuha, I'll protect you. If anything happens, just cling to me," Bullet said. "Alright, thank you, Bullet," Kusuha replied. During the ATX team's fight, the SRX team was also fighting fiercely.

"Man, these enemies are tough!" Ryusei exclaimed as he fired the R-1's G-Revolvers. "I have a feeling the enemy is planning something, Ryusei," Aya said. "They set up a force field and send out these many enemies… Don't you think that's odd?" "Now that you mention it, yeah, you're right," Ryusei said. "But, what could that plan be?" Mai asked.

"We wouldn't know," Viletta said. "However, should things go out of hand, we must stand our ground," "I agree, captain," Rai said. "Let's continue fighting," After some time of fighting, everyone felt exhausted. The enemies were still coming. "There's no end to them?!" Arado said. The ape who was monitoring the battle said, "Now then, let's finish this off shall we?"

Suddenly, the Aparoids returned to their hideout. "Hey, what's going on?!" Ryusei said. "Is this some kind of joke?!" "What's going on?!" Ibis said. Suddenly, Krystal felt something bolt past her mind. She then said, "Everyone! Something's coming!" "Huh?! From where?!" Fox asked. Tsugumi then looked up and said, "Everyone, up there!"

The group saw three large sphere-shaped Aparoids with tentacles around them. "What are those things?!" Bullet asked in surprise. "Aparoids?!" Fox asked. "Those are a new breed! We never fought Aparoids like those back in the Aparoid Invasion!" All of a sudden, the first Aparoid lashed it's tentacles to the group. "Everyone, be on your guard!" Rishu shouted.

The group dodged the tentacles. The Hagane, Kurogane and Great Fox fired their weapons to the three Aparoids but their weapons had no effect on them. "What is this?! The ships weapons are not working?!" Ratsel said in surprise. "Be careful everyone. These are not ordinary enemies," Lamia said as she readied the Angelg's bow.

Lamia took one of the Angelg's arrows and placed it at the bow. She then pulled the bow and the arrow glowed pink. Once she found her target, she fired. The bow went to one of the Aaproids at a fast speed. To her surprise however, the bow was absorbed by the Aparoid. "What?!" Arado said. "The arrow didn't work!?" "This enemy…" Latooni said. "It's way too strong,"

The group fired their PTs' ranged weapons to the Aparoids. The weapons too had no effect on them. "Our weapons are not working! What is this?!" Ryusei exclaimed. "We have to try and find a way to beat them!" Mai said. "Great… I can't go on anymore… Too exhausted from earlier…" Arado said.

"Don't give up, Arado! We all are like that now you know!" Seolla said. "Aw, man, what are these things?!" Slippy exclaimed. One of the Aparoids lashed out it's tentacles. The group dodged them. Rishu managed to cut one of them with the Grungust Type 0's Zankantou. "Good move, master!" Bullet said. "No time for compliments, Bullet," Rishu replied. "The enemies are getting more aggressive now,"

"Huh?!"

The Aparoids then fired purple laser beams from the front of their bodies. The beams were shot in all directions and the group had difficulty dodging them all. The Hagane, Kurogane and Great Fox defended themselves with force fields. "So many beams!" Falco said. "Don't worry about them! Try and reach the enemy!" Ryuune said. "Ryuune's got a point! Let's go everyone!" Masaki said.

Everyone followed Ryuune's suggestion. As they dodged the beams, they edged closer and closer to the Aparoids. Suddenly, the Aparoids even lashed out their tentacles to the group. "Not again!" Arado shouted in an annoyed tone. The group now had a harder difficulty avoiding the enemies' attacks.

The people in the ships were watching the battle with concern. _Come on you all. You all can do it. I know it_! Tetsuya said in his mind. The people in the Kurogane were watching the Dyzengar and Aussenseiter with worried looks on their faces. In the Great Fox, Peppy thought to himself, _Fox_, _never give up_. _Trust your instincts_.

As the fight raged on, some of the group's units were nearly hit. "What should e do?! We got to find a way out of this!" Katt shouted. Rai had an idea in his mind. He then said to the other pilots, "Everyone, shoot the tentacles as you dodge! That'll slow them down!" "Good thinking," Miyu said. "Come on, everyone!"

The group did as Rai suggested. Sure enough, the tentacles were slowed down by the group's weapons. "Yeah, just what I wanted!" Arado said happily. "Don't be too confident!" Seolla said. "Keep your…" Seolla's words were cut short when her PT got hit by a laser. Soon, to everyone's horror, the Wild Falken was grabbed by a tentacle!


	11. The Fight Intensifies

11

THE FIGHT INTENSIFIES

The Wild Falken was grabbed by one of the Aparoid's tentacles. "Seolla, no!" Arado shouted. Seolla was trying hard to free her PT from the tentacle's grip. However, her efforts were futile. "What am I going to do?! Oh, no , oh, no…" Seolla said. The Aparoid brought Seolla towards it's body. "We got to save Seolla!" Ryusei said. "But, how?! With all these beams…" Ryuune's words were interrupted when she was hit by a laser and grabbed by another tentacle.

"No!" Ryuune said as she tried to free her Valsione from the tentacle. "Ryuune!" Masaki said. "Masaki, this isn't good!" Kuro said. "What are we going to do!?" Shiro said. "Calm down, you two! Let's just think quickly!" Masaki replied. The group saw the Wild Falken and Valsione trying to pull themselves away from the Aparoids holding them while the Aparoids pulled their tentacles harder. At the same time, they were avoiding the lasers and tentacles from the Aparoids.

"We got to reach them fast!" Falco exclaimed. "Come on, just charge through!" Aya said. "What?! But, sister…" "We have no choice!" Wolf interrupted Mai. "Our allies are our top priority!" "Great… I'm way too tired…" Ibis said. "Don't be stupid!" Leon talked some sense into Ibis. "We're all tired too you know!"

"L-Leon?!" Ibis replied in surprise. "You want your friends to die just like that?! If that's so, maybe you should knock your head on your control panel a hundred times for saying that you're so tired you can't fight for what is most important!" Hearing Leon's words, Ibis became stunned. "Leon has a point," Tsugumi said. "Come on, Ibis, let's go!"

"R-Right!" With that, Ibis along with the rest of the pilots went to save Seolla and Ryuune. As they charged through, some of them received minor damage. But, they still went on. "Don't give up! Keep moving!" Viletta said. Krystal had a bit of a problem. She was getting more and more tired. Her speed was wavering. "Fox, I'm reaching my limit…" she said.

"Don't worry, Krys, stay near me. You'll be fine…" Fox was interrupted for a laser hit the front part of the Arspear's body. Krystal screamed as she got hit. "No!" Fox said. A tentacle even grabbed Krystal's PT. "Fox, help!" Krystal said. "Hold on, I'm coming!" Fox replied as he tried his best to dodge the Aparoids' attacks.

Viletta was about to get hit by a laser. As the laser approached her, Ryusei said, "Captain, look out!" "No!" Aya said. Suddenly, Panther moved the Rosebein in front of the R-Gun Powered and blocked the attack. He even blocked more lasers coming towards his way. "Panther?!" Viletta exclaimed. "You okay, Miss Viletta?" Panther asked.

"What are you doing?! Are you out of your mind!?" Viletta exclaimed. Panther just smiled while blocking the shots and said to Viletta, "Allies are our top priority, right? Well, to tell you the truth, miss, not only are allies what I protect, I even protect cute women like you," Viletta blushed and said, "You really are an idiot aren't you?"

"You can say that I am one. But, it's better than leaving an ally like you to get hit, right?" Panther replied. The Rosebein was taking more and more damage. "Anyways, go," Panther said to Viletta. "Carefully get in front of me as you go out," But…!" "Just go! You value your friends, right?!" Panther interrupted Viletta's words.

Viletta didn't hesitate. She did as Panther told her to do and safely made it. Panther then moved the Rosebein towards the Arspear and said, "Alright, time I thought you Aparoids how to treat a lady the proper way," The Wild Falken, Valsione and Arspear were brought to their captors' bodies. To everyone's shock, their captors' bodies were absorbing them!

"No!" Seolla said as she tried to get the Wild Falken out of the Aparoid's body. "Let go!" Ryuune said as she tried to free herself. "Fox, help me! Help!" Krystal said as she did the same. "Krystal!!!!" Fox shouted as he reached the Aparoid which was trying to absorb the Arspear. Fox had the Arsword reach out it's hand and grab the Arspear's hand. The Arsword then pulled the Arspear with all it's might.

"Come on, Krystal, pull, pull!" Fox said. Krystal did as Fox told her to. A tentacle grabbed the Arsword but, it kept it's hold on the Arspear's hand. "Fox!" Krystal said. "Krystal!" Fox said. The tentacle pulled the Arsword harder. "Fox, let go! Your PT will get ripped apart if you continue!" Krystal said as tears came out of her eyes. "No! I won't let go! Because… I love you with all my LIFE!!!!"

Krystal became stunned upon hearing this. _What_? she thought, her eyes wide open in surprise. "Krystal, you remembered what we promised each other after the Anglar Invasion?" Fox said. As he said that, the other pilots listened to his words and at the same time, saw Seolla and Ryuune trying to free themselves. Even Ryuune and Seolla listened to his words while they were trying to break free of their captors' holds. The Aparoids mysteriously stopped shooting their lasers.

"We promised that we would love each other, right?" Fox asked. "Forever and ever, right?" Krystal kept listening, her eyes still wide open in surprise. She replied, "Yes," "I still remember the hardships we went through before we came to love each other very much," Fox replied. "The time when I kicked you out… Your home planet destroyed…"

"Fox…" Krystal said. "Since those times, I realized, I won't leave you no matter what happens…" Fox continued. Everyone hearing Fox's words felt slightly touched. "…and no matter what the cause," All the girls except Miyu felt tears collecting in their eyes. Miyu just had a sympathetic look on her face. "Therefore, I won't give up on you! I'll save YOU! KRYSTAAAAALLLLLL!!!!!"

Fox's blazing will caused him to break free of his captor's grip. The tentacle that originally held him broke. "FOOOOOOOX!!!!" Krystal shouted as tears came out of her eyes. Their grips on each other's hands tightened. Soon, the Arspear was free from it's captor's hold and it went towards the Arsword. Both PTs looked as if they were embracing each other.

"Hey, Krystal, you okay?" Fox asked. "I'm fine, thank you," Krystal answered. "I'm sorry I made you so worried," "It's okay, Krystal. It's not your fault. To be exact, it's no one's fault," Fox replied. "You two really are putting on a soppy love story show in the middle of a mission, huh, Fox?" Falco said. "The kind that makes girls cry," Fox became surprised. "Huh?! No! I-I just want to save her that's all!" Fox said while blushing.

Krystal giggled while blushing. "Anyway, enough talk! Let's save Ryuune and Seolla already!" Ibis said. "Yeah! Let's do our best!" Arado said. "Come on, all!" Ryusei said. "Let's do it!" "Just as Fox had a great will to save his girlfriend…" Rai said. "…we won't lose! Right, everyone!?" Masaki continued everyone's words.

"Yeah!!!!!!"

Everyone's morale had risen. "Everyone, charge!!!!" Upon hearing Ryusei's words, everyone rushed to the three Aparoids. Their tentacles were lashed out towards them at a faster speed. However, the group managed to dodge them at a fast rate. Fox and Krystal's PTs returned to their original battle stances.

"Let's finish this, Krystal!" Fox said. "Right!" Krystal said. Both of them prepared their ultimate moves. Then, they charged to Krystal's former captor and shouted a battle cry at the same time. At the same time, Masaki was readying the Cybuster's Akashic Buster to hit the Aparoid that is still trying to absorb the Valsione. Ryusei was preparing to launch the T-Link Sword towards Seolla's captor.

Once they had their targets marked, they unleashed their ultimate moves.

"Love Love One Shot Attack: Nikengeki!"

"Eat this!!! Akashic Busteeeeerrrrrrr!!!!!"

"Nendouken! T-Link Sword!!!!"

The three Aparoids were hit by the devastating attacks. As a result, Seolla and Ryuune were free. The Aparoids were seriously damaged. Ratsel contacted the Kurogane and asked it's crew members to use the Titanic Drill for breaking through the hideout's force field. The Kurogane's crew did as they were told to. Soon, it was already drilling into the force field while the PT plilots were battling the Aparoids.

"I shall finish this for you!" Zengar said as he looked at the first Aparoid. He readied the Dyzengar's sword. It grew to an enormous size. He then swung it towards his target.

"Zankantou! Shipuu Dotou!"

The Aparoid was sliced into half by Zengar's sword. Thus, it died. Leon and Panther were facing the second and third Aparoids respectively. "Looks like I'll finish him off," Leon said while pressing a button. Suddenly, the Bladebein had several knife sheaths coming out of it. Several kinds of knives were in them.

The Rosebein took it's sword handle. The handle grew a pink laser beam which was in the shape of a sword's blade. "Now then, shall we?" Panther said to his target. Leon and Panther charged to their targets. Leon threw several knives which exploded on his target. Panther moved at a blinding speed and slashed his own target from all directions.

Leon then slashed his opponent brutally from all directions. He then pierced explosive knives all over his target's body and flew away from it. The target exploded and died. Panther finished off his target by slicing it into half from above. The battle was over and the Kurogane had successfully destroyed the hideout's force field.


	12. An Old Enemy

12

AN OLD ENEMY

"Yeah, we did it!" Ryusei said. "Whew! That was tiring! You okay, Ryuune?" Masaki said. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks to you," Ryuune replied. "Thanks again, Masaki," "Aw, it's nothing. Glad you're okay," Masaki replied. At Seolla's side, Seolla was reunited with Arado. "Am I glad you're safe, Seolla! Are you all right?" Arado said. "Yeah, don't worry. I'm just a little tired that's all," Seolla replied.

At Fox's side, he and Krystal went back to the group. "Thanks for saving me, Fox," Krystal said. "You're welcome, Krysey," Fox said. "I'm glad you're safe," Krystal giggled and said, "You're so sweet calling me Krysey," "Ha, ha, don't mention it," Fox said. Everyone happened to be hearing Fox and Krystal conversation and chuckled. Falco then said to them, "Will you two stop being flirty to each other in the middle of a mission?! Aw, man, I can't understand you two!"

"Sorry, Falco, we couldn't help it," Fox said with a slight chuckle. "Yeah," Krystal said with a smile. "Anyways," Tetsuya said. "We have cleared the area here. Let's all go into the hideout and end this," "Yeah, let's go, captain," Miyu said. "Come on, Fay," "Right behind you," Fay said to Miyu. The group then went into the hideout. Inside, they were in a tunnel with purple walls.

"Hmm… It's all so purple in here," Arado said. "Reminds me of grapes," "This isn't the right time to talk about food, Arado," Seolla said. "Hey, I'm not talking about that," Arado said. "I'm just giving an opinion about the place," Inside the Hagane, Filio was observing the tunnel's walls. "The looks of this wall seem interesting," Filio said to Tetsuya.

"Yes, but, don't let looks deceive you in a battle. You know what I mean, right?" Tetsuya replied. "Yes, I do, captain," Filio replied. The ape who watched the group's battle saw them going through the tunnel. "They made it after all, I see," he said. "Alright, time I gave them a warm welcome," Back at the tunnel, the group kept going straight ahead.

"I wonder where this tunnel leads to?" Ibis asked. "Beats me," Ryusei said. "Any of you think it may lead to the hideout's core?" "Well, we won't know until we find out," Ryoto said. "Ryo's right," Rio said. "Other than that, we should keep our guard right now," "True," Fox said. "Anyways, let's…"

"Fox, look ahead!" Slippy said. "Huh? What is it, Slippy? Is an enemy coming?" Fox replied. "It's an entrance!" Slippy said. Suddenly, a surge went past Krystal's mind. She let out a quick gasp as it went through her mind. "Krystal, what's wrong?" Fox asked. "I sense something ahead," Krystal said. "It's quite huge,"

"Is it another Aparoid?!" Viletta asked. "No, it seems to be something mechanical," Krystal said. "Mechanical?" Masaki asked. "Could it be… a PT?!" Ryuune asked. "Let's not jump into conclusions," Mai said. "We should get going and face whatever is ahead of us," "She's right," Aya said. "Be on your guard, everyone,"

The group went out of the tunnel. Once they did, they were welcomed by the sight of a large area with what seemed to be a generator covered by a force field in the center of it. Around the area, tunnel entrances which were the same as the one the group went out of were all over the area. "Whoa, this area's big," Arado said. "So, that's the main core of the hideout, huh?" Ryusei said as he saw the generator. "It's covered by a force field," Filio said. "For us to get the bomb into there, it will be hard,"

"We have to find a way though," Tetsuya said. "There is no way," a voice suddenly boomed in the communication devices of the Hagane, Kurogane, Great Fox and the PTs. "Huh?! Who's there?!" Fox said. "That voice…!" Wolf said. "Wolf, you know that voice?!" Tsugumi said. "You all won't escape here alive. Try if you want," the voice said again.

To everyone's shock, the tunnel entrances were closed. "What?!" Tetsuya said. "We… We're trapped!" Miyu said. "What's going on?!" Katt said. "Congratulations, you brave fools," the voice said. "You all have just won a ticket to the underworld," A large PT came down in front of the group. It was brown in color and had six arms.

"What is that?!" Rai said. "It's huge!" Ryusei said. "What in the world?! It's twice the size of the Valsion!" Ryuune said. The person who talked to the group revealed his face to them. It was the ape who monitored their battle outside the hideout earlier. "Long time no see, Star Fox!" he said. The Star Fox and Star Wolf teams were shocked upon seeing Andrew.

"Andrew!?" Fox exclaimed. "No way…" Wolf said. "Him?!" "Fox, who's Andrew?" Ibis asked. "Yeah, tell us," Ryoto said. "He's an enemy who I and my team had faced several times back in my home system. He's a wanted criminal who has done many wrongs," Fox replied. "A criminal?!" Rio said. "That's correct," Falco said. "That guy was an annoying brat I tell you,"

"Me, annoying?" Andrew, the ape said. "Don't talk nonsense! You guys are the ones who are annoying!" "What are you talking about?!" Ryusei exclaimed. "Simple! You all must be eliminated here!" Andrew shouted, his voice full of hate. "And why are you so desperate to do so?" Ratsel asked calmly and sternly. "You want to know why?! The reason is Wolf!"

Hearing this, Wolf paid full attention to Andrew. "Wolf?! What's he got to do with this?!" Ryuune said. "I'll tell you! Long time ago, back in the Lylat System, he and I along with Leon were Star Wolf, the greatest criminal group!" The group except Fox and his companions were surprised upon hearing Andrew's words.

"He kicked me out for disobeying orders!" Andrew added. "So, I worked on my own and decided to eliminate the Star Fox team myself! But, the Star Wolf team came and helped them! I was humiliated by my loss! I couldn't bear with him at all! So, today is the day I have my revenge!" "Revenge?" Zengar asked in a calm manner. "That's right! Revenge! After all that I went through! I don't care how many people are involved as long as I get to kill Wolf!"

"Wolf, tell me whether what he said about you being a criminal is true or not. Is it true?" Viletta asked. Wolf just kept quiet. He was staring sternly at Andrew's PT. "It's true that he is a criminal! Go on, Wolf! Tell your human friends the truth! Tell them!" As Andrew said those words, the SRX team and their companions looked at Wolf and his partners' PTs questioningly.

"Wolf, is it really true?" Ryusei asked. "Are you really a criminal?" Wolf didn't answer the question. Instead he just said to Andrew, "Andrew, you think babbling here will solve the matter?" "What?!" Andrew asked in a surprised manner. Wolf smiled and said, "Listen, you're just acting like a baby. You know what? Why don't you quit the talking and do it the rough way?"

"Oh, so you want to have a piece of me is it?!" Andrew asked menacingly. Peppy was looking at Andrew questioningly. He noticed something strange about Andrew's behavior. He then asked Andrew, "Andrew, you have been infected by the Aparoids haven't you?" "That's right," Andrew said with a wicked smile. "I asked for their power. And it was given to me by a certain someone,"

"And who's that someone?" Falco asked. "It's no point telling you all," Andrew said. "I'll grant you all one truth however. You all will die here," "Is that so?!" Masaki asked. "We'll take you down before you get to kill us here!" "Oh, really?!" Andrew asked. "In that case, try this!" Upon Andrew's words, a lot of Aparoids came out from the walls around the area. They swarmed the entire area.

"What in the world!?" Tetsuya said. "There's so many of them!" Arado said. Andrew laughed wickedly as he brought himself and his PT up to the top of the generator. "You all will die here even if I don't get to fight you all! Like I said earlier, you all have won yourselves a ticket to the underworld!" Andrew continued laughing wickedly after saying those words.

"You bastard!" Ryusei said as he banged his fist onto his PT's control panel. "You want to play tricks on us!?" "Calm down, Ryusei," Viletta said. "The enemy wants us to panic," Andrew stopped laughing and said, "Now, then, Wolf, it's time we settled this once and for all!" Wolf replied, "Sure thing, I have a score to settle with you as well,"

"Score?" Ryuune said. "Wolf, what…?" "Wolf cut short Ryuune's words. "I'll tell you later. Right now, we must fight," "Alright, troops," Andrew commanded the Aparoids. "Attack now!!!" The Aparoids charged towards the group. "Brace yourselves! Here they come!" Fox said to everyone.


	13. Battle of Craziness

13

BATTLE OF CRAZINESS

The Aparoids swarmed the group. Andrew just watched them preparing themselves to fight. "There's too many of them!" Ryusei said as he saw the Aparoids advancing towards him and the rest of the group. "Don't give up just because of the numbers! We've come all the way here already!" Aya said. "Aya is right," Viletta said. "Let's go!"

The group proceeded to fight the Aparoids. The Hagane, Kurogane and Great Fox fired their weapons like mad. All the PTs were fighting furiously. "Stupid Aparoids! Can't they learn something other than swarming!?" Arado said. "It can't be helped Arado!" Seolla exclaimed. "Just fight the best you can right now!" "Girl's got a point, kid," Leon said. "You wanna die or what?"

"Alright, alright, I heard you two! Great, when is it that the Earth will be in total peace?!" Arado said as he fought hard with his Wild Wuerger. The Hagane fired it's cannons continuously along with the Kurogane and Great Fox. "Captain, what are we going to do!?" Eita said to Tetsuya. "At this rate, we might run out of ammo!" "It doesn't matter! This is an emergency!" Tetsuya said back to Eita.

At the same time, Ratsel was talking with one of his ship's crew members about ammo issues. "Captain, if only we brought spare ammo…" the crew member said. "Don't give up, my friend," Ratsel said. "Even if we run out of ammo, we will think of a way to get out of this situation," "Alright, if you say so, captain. I'll do my best…" With that, the crew member cut his communication with Ratsel.

_If only there was a way to reach Andrew_, Ratsel thought to himself while he fought the Aparoids. _But, what_?! Meanwhile, the Star Fox team were fighting hard with the Aparoids. They were attacked from all directions non-stop. "Fox, I can't keep up with them!" Slippy exclaimed, half-panicked. "I know how you feel, Slippy, but, we have to get a hold of ourselves!" Fox replied.

"Fox, look below!" Krystal said. "What is it?!" Fox asked as he looked down to where Krystal pointed at. There were four cylindrical structures around the force field covering the generator. "If we destroy those things, the force field will go down!" Krystal exclaimed. "Nice one, Krystal! Thanks for the tip!" Fox said. "Fox, wait! We need to make an unpredictable move so that Andrew won't know we are trying to bring down the force field!" Falco said.

"Come to think of it, you're right. I'll contact the others," Fox said. Fox then told the rest of the group about the structures. He told them a plan to destroy the structures without Andrew being able to predict that movement. The plan was to fire their weapons in random directions in order to hit the enmeis and damage the structures at the same time.

"Sounds good to me," Ryusei said after hearing the plan. "Count me in!" "I'm willing to try that strategy," Kyosuke said. "Sounds as exciting as a gamble to me," "No problem, Fox!" Excellen said. "I'll join in too!" "Let me try!" Bullet said. "Alright, it's settled. You four get some backup to accompany you all to the structures. Remember, do it silently but quickly," Fox said.

"No problem, Fox! Aya, Rai, let's go!" Ryusei said. "I heard you, Ryu!" Aya said as she went to Ryusei. "I'm with you. Let's go!" Rai said as he did the same thing. The trio went near the first cylindrical structure. Kyosuke and Bullet went to the second, Excellen and Latooni went to the third while Lamia and Rishu went to the fourth.

Andrew saw what they were doing. "Hmm… They seem to be trying to move at random to avoid my soldiers I see. This is going to be interesting," he said. Ryusei fired the R-1's head vulcans and managed to severely damage a lot of Aparoids. Aya used the R-3 Powered's Data Cannon and fired through a whole stream of Aparoids. Rai used the R-2 Powered's Beam Chakram to obliterate the Aparoids.

As for Kyosuke and Bullet, both of them used the Revolving Stake and Shishioh Blade respectively to destroy the Aparoids. Excellen used the Oxtongue Rifle to shoot down the Aparoids while Latooni used her Huckebein Mk-II M's Rectangular Launcher to do the job. Lamia used the Angelg's beam saber to slice through the enemies while Rishu used his Zankantou to do the same.

While the nine people were blasting their way through the enemies, they approached the structures forming the force field cautiously. So far, everything was good. Andrew has not sensed their plan yet. _Almost there_… _Almost there_… Kyosuke thought. Soon, the nine were already near the structures.

"Alright, Aya, Rai! Shall we use our trump card?!" Ryusei said. "Yes, let's do it!" Aya said. "Alright, all robots combine!" Ryusei said. The R-1, R-2 and R-3 combined into the SRX. When the SRX appeared, Andrew was surprised. He then said, "Well, well, the humans have a mere toy with great power I see. Oh, well, let's see if they can still fight the ongoing swarm,"

The SRX lifted it's fingers. The fingers were actually gun barrels. "Everyone, blast away now!" Ryusei exclaimed to those near the structures. Kyosuke and Bullet fired the Heavy Claymore and Mega Blaster respectively in all directions. Excellen and Latooni did the same for their Oxtongue Rifle and Rectangular Launcher respectively. Even Lamia and Rishu followed them by using the Phantom Phoenix and Mega Blaster attacks respectively.

As for Ryusei, he used the SRX's Finger Launcher. Andrew saw what happened. He was beginning to feel suspicious. "What on earth are those people doing?! Are they… No… Wait!" As Andrew finished his words, he saw Ryusei and his companions' plan already. The structures forming the force field were being damaged while the group was firing their weapons randomly.

_It can't be_! Andrew thought. _So_, _this is what they had in mind_! _They were pretending to fire randomly in order for me not to notice that they are actually trying to disable the force field_!_ I must stop them_! With that, Andrew commanded the Aparoids saying, "Stop those idiots trying to disable the force field! Pin them down! And pin the others too!"

Upon hearing this, the Aparoids attacked even more furiously. When the nine pilots near the structures saw this, Ryusei said, "Wha…?! They're faster than before!" "Don't tell me… Andrew knew our plan already!?" Kusuha said. "We'll have to move to Plan B fast! Ryusei, call Fox!" Kyosuke said. "Alright!" Ryusei said as he started contacting Fox. "Fox, this is Ryusei! We have a problem!"

"I know! I saw it!" Fox said. "We need to have a Plan B now!" "Well, what is it?!" Ryusei said. "Hurry up…!" Ryusei felt something hit the SRX. A few Aparoids grabbed the SRX and pinned it onto the ground. "No!" Ryusei said. "Ryusei!" Kyosuke said. Suddenly, his Alt Eisen had the same thing happen to him. Soon, the rest of Ryusei's companions were pinned onto the ground too.

The rest of the pilots who were not with Ryusei saw what happened. "Ryusei!" Fox said. All of a sudden, the Arsword was brought down to the ground along with the rest of the PTs. "Fox!" Krystal said. "Krystal!" Fox said. All the group's PTs were now pinned onto the ground by the Aparoids. The group's ships were about to run out of ammo and they were defending themselves most of the time with force fields.

"Captain! All units have been pinned!" Eita said to Tetsuya. "This is not good!" Tetsuya said. "What do we do now?" Filio asked. Andrew went down from where he originally was and looked down at all the PTs. "You all are idiots! You think you can stop me that easily?! I've already known your plan! Now, I've got you all caught! Don't try to move or else…!"

"Or else what…!?" Ibis interrupted Andrew as she tried to free the Astelion AX from the Aparoids' grip. "This will happen," Upon Andrew's words, a few Aparoids went to the ships. These were different though. They looked round and had spikes around their bodies. To everyone's horror, they came into contact with the ships and exploded. The ships were slightly damaged.

"No!" Bullet said. "You all make one step and your ships will be blown apart bit by bit by those Aparoids!" Andrew said. "Now then,…" Andrew said while pointing his Personal Trooper's arms to the group. At their hands were palms which have holes. Green energy began to charge up at the holes causing a green glow to appear on them. "…time to kill you all,"

"This is not good," Rai said. "What are we going to do?!" Slippy asked. "Is this the end?" Fay asked with a worried look on her face. Andrew laughed wickedly. He then said, "That's right you flies! Lie down there helplessly! Feel the power of the Armslave!" "Armslave?!" Fox said. "Is that your PT's name?!" "That's right!" Andrew said. "As you all can see now, my Armslave's arms are charging up energy. Once they are done doing so, I can fire laser beams of any kind towards you all. Straight lasers, split lasers, whatever!"

"You're a jerk, Andrew!" Miyu said. "Oh, my, my, you girls these days are so tough talking aren't you all? Well, in that case, I say this, stick to the feminine sides while you die right now!" Andrew was about to fire his lasers. As he was about to start, Ryusei said, "This is ridiculous! We came all the way here and now we're going to die!?"

"Fox…" Krystal said with a worried look. "Krystal, don't worry. Have faith in yourself and in me. We may die but, it is for a good cause," Fox assured Krystal. "Foolish beings! Die!" Upon Andrew's words, the lasers were about to come out from his PT's hands. However, something weird happened. Andrew did not fire his lasers at all!


	14. The Final Battle

14

THE FINAL BATTLE

"Wha…?! What's happening?!" Andrew said as he felt something stop his movements. The Aparoids sensed this and looked confused. "Hey, what's happening?! He's not firing?!" Arado said. "What is this?" Wolf asked. Back in Andrew's cockpit, Andrew said to himself, "Hey, what is this?! Why am I not moving?! Move, move!"

_Stop it_.

"Huh?!" Andrew said. He was hearing a voice. The voice was inside his head. Krystal sensed the voice. "Guys," she said to the rest of the group. "something's not right!" "Huh? What is it?!" Ryusei said. "I hear a voice speaking inside Andrew," Krystal said. "You're not going to believe who's voice it is I'm hearing,"

"Whose voice is it?" Fox asked. "It's Andrew's himself!" Hearing this, the whole group became shocked. "What?! Wait, what's going on here!?" Mai said. "I'm not sure but, that voice… It seems like it's telling the Andrew we're facing here to stop whatever he's doing right now," Krystal replied. "What are you talking about?! He was really into destroying us earlier, right?!" Ryuune exclaimed.

"True, but, what I'm trying to say here is that he's been manipulated," Krystal said. "Manipulated?!" Ryoto said. "Didn't we tell you all earlier?" Falco said. "The Aparoids control those whom they infect," Back in Andrew's cockpit, Andrew kept hearing the same voice ring in his head. "You! Who are you?!" Andrew shouted to the voice.

_Who am I_? the voice said. _You don't know_? "What do you mean by that?!" Andrew said. "Stop acting as if you know me!" _What a pity_. _You really have been controlled by the Aparoids_. the voice said again. "So?!" Andrew replied. _So_, _let me tell you this_. _I am you_. "You are me?!" Andrew said. "What rubbish are you…?!"

…_talking about_? the voice continued Andrew's sentence. _Simple_. _You are my evil side that surfaced when you were taken over by the Aparoids_. _You thought you destroyed me_, _right_? "Huh?!" Andrew said. _Therefore_, _I want you to do one thing_. _Get out of my body_. _Now_. Andrew was very shocked upon hearing the voice. He then said, "No, you're not me…"

_Yes_, _I am_. _Stop your ways_.

"No, no…"

_It's no use saying that_. _You'll die anyway_.

"Shut up!"

_You've been fooled into having greater power over others_.

"I said SHUT UP!!!"

With that, Andrew regained his movements. "Get out of my mind! Get out of my mind! NOW!!!!" Andrew said as he held his head. A figure appeared in front of his PT. It was a figure of he himself. "You are a fool to follow the Aparoids," the figure said to Andrew. "They are just using you for their own purposes," "You!! So you're the one interfering with me?! I'll KILL YOU!!!!"

Andrew fired his PT's lasers from it's arms everywhere. He wasn't firing at the group though. He was firing around the area including at the generator and it's structures. Andrew had gone berserk. "Get out of my mind! Get out, get out, get out, GET OUUUUUUUT!!!!!!" As Andrew fired his lasers, the figure in front of him vanished.

Andrew was screaming in madness as he fired everywhere. "What's going on?!" Aya said. "It doesn't matter! He's distracted by something! Everyone, now's our chance to break free!" Hearing Fox's words, the pilots broke free from their captors' holds, sending them into the sky. This caused their captors to be eliminated by Andrew's lasers. Soon, a lot of the enemy forces were wiped out.

Seeing this, Filio had an idea. "Captain!" he said to Tetsuya. "Let's unload the bomb while he's distracted! He's destroying the structures forming the force field around the generator!" "Good idea, Filio! I'll tell the others!" Tetsuya replied. Tetsuya then told the PT pilots about the plan. "That's a good idea, captain!" Ryusei said. "We'll have to be careful though. Andrew could hit us with those lasers. What's more, there are still some enemies left," Panther said.

"Good point," Wolf said. "By the way, who's going to carry the bomb Captain Tetsuya?" "The ATX team will do it," Tetsuya said. "Do you think you all can do it?" "We can, captain," Kyosuke said. "Isn't that right, Bullet, Excellen?" "Right on you, sir!" Bullet said. "Yeah, yeah, no problem!" Excellen replied. "Understood," Kusuha said. "Alright, to work everyone!" Tetsuya said.

The bomb was unloaded from the Hagane. The ATX team carried it. Due to it's heavy weight though, they had to carry it slowly to the generator. Despite this, they managed to move it as fast as they could. The rest of the pilots blasted the enemies and made sure that Andrew did not aim for the ATX team.

All went well so far. The enemies had been obliterated. Only Andrew was there. He was still berserk. "Die, die, die, you meddling scum! DIE!!!!!" As he shouted those words, his lasers nearly hit the ATX team. "Whoa! That was close!" Arado said. "We have to stop Andrew!" Falco said. "Come on!" Hearing Falco's words, the pilots who are not carrying the bomb went to Andrew.

"Andrew!" Wolf shouted. All of a sudden, Andrew regained his senses. The group was surprised upon seeing this. "Uh, oh," Slippy said. "No good! He'll know about our plan already!" Katt said. "Oh, so what do we have here?! Trying to bomb this place!? I won't let you do that!!!" Saying this, Andrew fired his lasers. The group managed to dodge the lasers.

"That was close!" Bullet said. "We have to move faster!" Kyosuke said. "Are you all able to carry the bomb any longer?!" "Kyosuke, it's a little heavy for me!" Excellen said. "I know just hang on, Excellen. We're nearly at the generator," Kyosuke replied. "Okay, I'll try," Excellen said. "You fools think you can face the Armslave!? I'll show you more of it's powers then!" Andrew shouted.

Andrew pressed a button. To everyone's surprise, the hands of the Armslave's arms detached and were launched towards the group. They were attached to wires. "Everyone, be on your guard!" Viletta said. The group dodged the hands. They tried to grab those among the group. "We have to reach the generator quickly!" Fox said. "But, how?!" Miyu said. "That jerk is so big and he's got six arms!"

At the moment, a hand nearly made contact with the bomb. The ATX team dodged the hand. "We made it!" Excellen said. "Fool. You're trapped!" Upon these words, Andrew used the same hand to fire a laser at the Weiss Ritter. It got hit. "Excellen!" Kyosuke said. The same hand grabbed the Weiss, bringing it to one of the Armslave's arms.

"Kyosuke, help me!" Excellen said. "Excellen, no!" Kyosuke said. "Excellen!" Krystal said. Just then, a hand grabbed her PT, bringing it towards Andrew. "Krystal!" Fox said. "Fox, help!" Krystal said. Everyone saw what happened. Seeing this, Andrew seized a chance to grab Mai's ART-1, Latooni's Huckebein, Ryuune's Valsione and Seolla's Wild Falken.

"Oh, no!" Ryusei said. "Don't move!" Andrew said. "One step further and I'll blast your comrades away!" "Let them go!" Aya said. "Not a chance!" Andrew said. "I won't let you all interfere with my plan of world domination!" "Alright, you don't want rough stuff then, let's talk!" Falco said. "Why are the Aparoids back!?"

"Oh, you want to know?" Andrew said. "Sure, I'll tell you," As Andrew started to talk, Fox secretly signaled Kyosuke and Bullet something. The two of them understood Fox's signal. "It's true the Aparoids were dead back then. However, they were found by a certain someone and were utilized to his fullest extents,"

"And who's that someone?!" Rai asked. "I'm not going to tell you!" Andrew said. "Why bother telling you anyway?! You all will die here by my hands!" "We're going to put a stop to your plans right now!" Ryusei said. "Oh, really? Your friends here are in trouble you know," Andrew said in an evil tone as he slowly squeezed the PTs in his hand.

"Krystal!" Fox said. Andrew stopped squeezing his captives and said, "Hmph. I'm tired of all the lecturing here. Time I finished you all off," "That's not going to happen," Falco said. "What?" Andrew asked in surprise. "I think you should look down there," Miyu said as she pointed to the generator. Andrew looked at where she pointed. To his shock, Kyosuke and Bullet had already reached the generator and set the bomb!

"No!" Andrew said. "Everyone, now!" Fox said as he went to Krystal. The group understood what Fox was trying tell them. They charged to the Armslave's hands and freed their captives. Andrew was surprised upon seeing what happened. "Krystal, you okay?" Fox asked. "I'm fine. Thanks for saving me," Andrew looked very mad. He then shouted, "You bastards! You tricked me! I'll finish off all of you!"

Andrew fired the Armslave's lasers. The lasers were split lasers and those in front of their line of fire were dodging them. "Kyosuke, get him!" Bullet said as he charged to the Armslave with the Shishioh Blade in his Grungust's hands. "Right!" Kyosuke said. Kyosuke and Bullet readied their melee weapons. They aimed for the Armslave's rocket boosters. Upon reaching there, they hit it with all their might.

"Take this! Bakunetsu Revolving Stake!"

"Shishioh Blade!"

The Armslave's rocket boosters were damaged. Andrew stopped firing and said, "What the…?!" "Everyone, fire!" Fox said. The group's PTs fired their ranged weapons. With their efforts, they manage to damage the Armslave. Once the firing subsided, Andrew said while preparing to attack with his PT's arms again, "Grr… Why you! I'll settle all of you right…!" Andrew's words were cut short when all of a sudden, a laser hit the area around his cockpit. This startled him and made him unable to attack for a while.

Wolf fired those lasers from his blaster. "Andrew, it's time we settled this!" he exclaimed. Wolf then pressed a few buttons on his control panel. To everyone's surprise, his PT began to power up. The Wolfenbein looked as if it was turning into a more brutal version of itself. "Wha… What is that?!" Ryuune asked in surprise. "What's this?! Wolf never mentioned that kind of function being in his PT!" Masaki said.

Andrew looked at the Wolfenbein in surprise. He never made a move. "Sorry, everyone," Wolf said. "I never mentioned about this because it's supposed to be a secret. This is the Wolfenbein's secret weapon, the Overdrive Function," "Overdrive Function?!" Viletta asked. "That's right. It grants greater power for my Wolfenbein and increases it's performance. I'll show you all how," Wolf said.

Wolf then directed his PT to face the Armslave. He then went forward until he was out of the group. "Wolf, what are you doing?!" Fox said. "Everyone, stay back. I'm going to settle this alone," Wolf said as he charged the Wolfenbein's hand with electricity. Six dragons made out of the same thing appeared around him.

"Wha… What is this power?!" Arado said. "It's devastating," Krystal said. "Andrew, you have gone too far. You have killed many people for your own so called goals including the ones close to me," "What?!" Andrew asked in surprise and anger. "You are going to pay the price. Because to me…" Wolf continued his sentence by charging towards the Armslave with the dragons accompanying him by saying, "…killing is an unforgivable ACT!!!!"

"Wolf, no! You'll get killed!" Ibis said as she went to stop Wolf. Panther stopped her and said, "Don't interfere with him. This is his own score he wants to settle," "What kind of score?! He mentioned that earlier!" Ryusei said. "Wolf will tell you later. Right now, just don't do anything," Hearing Panther's words, the group just followed his suggestion although they feet uneasy about Wolf going alone.

Andrew shouted at Wolf, "My goals aren't so called you idiot! Get lost!" He then fired the Armslave's lasers. Wolf dodged them at an amazing speed which surprised the group. Andrew was shocked. He couldn't believe what just happened. "No, don't come… Don't come! Don't COOOOOOOOME!!!!"

As he said those words, Andrew kept firing lasers at Wolf. Suddenly, he felt an impact in his cockpit. The dragons that accompanied Wolf had sliced off the Armslave's arms. "No… No way!" Andrew shouted. All the dragons then formed into one single dragon and followed Wolf from behind. The Wolfenbein was in it's mouth and charged forward.

"Andrew! This is what you get for killing precious lives for evil means! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!" Wolf continued charging forward as he said those words with anger. Andrew looked at his opponent with shock and anger and said, "No… No! Don't come here! Don't come HERRRRRRRRRE!!!" The Wolfenbein thrust it's electrified hand into Andrew's cockpit. Soon, a large explosion was seen by the group.


	15. After The Battle

15

AFTER THE BATTLE

"Wolf!" Fox exclaimed. "What in the world?!" Rio said. "He's crazy! He shouldn't have gone in alone!" Arado said. "Now's not the time to babble about his so called stupid action! Let's just see whether or not he made it!" Leon said. "But…!" Arado said. "Calm down, Arado," Krystal said. "Wolf is a great fighter. He wouldn't die so easily,"

The smoke from the explosion was lingering for some time. "This better be fast," Kyosuke said. "The bomb's at ten minutes now," "It better be," Bullet said. Kusuha noticed something rise out of the smoke. "Everyone, look!" she said. As the group looked at the approaching figure, they were surprised and happy. It was the Wolfenbein!

"Wolf, you did it!" Masaki said. "Yeah! We won!" Arado said. "We did it! Wheeee!" Slippy said. "The big bad wolf won't go down that easily," Miyu said. "Well said!" Fay commented. As Wolf reached the group, he said, "Sorry to worry you all. We've done what we are supposed to do. Let's head back,"

"Yeah, but…" Ryusei said. "But, what?" Ryuune said. "The tunnel entrances are closed. They haven't opened yet," Ryusei continued. Hearing this, Krystal sensed something. Her face then had a frown. "Guys, something is not right," "Huh, what? We already defeated Andrew," Arado asked. "True, but, he's not dead yet,"

True enough. Just like what Krystal has said, an escape pod emerged came out of the smoke at a fast speed.. Everyone saw it. To everyone's shock, Andrew said in an evil tone, "Hello, all, you all couldn't kill me just yet!" "Andrew?!" Fox said. "You're still alive?!" "Impossible!" Mai said. "Wolf dealt a really fatal blow earlier!" Andrew then said, "Hah! What did I tell you all earlier!? You all are fools! You all have underestimated me! Now, go and die!"

Andrew pressed a button. Above the area, a large hole opened at the ceiling. Andrew's pod then went up. "You all are going to die due to your own mistakes! Don't even think about trying to chase me! It's pointless! That bomb you all set will kill you all once I leave you all behind here!" he then said. "You bastard!" Bullet replied as he was about to give chase. "Just you wait…"

Kyosuke stopped him and said, "Don't chase him. He's too fast," Andrew then added, "One more thing. Someday, I will return and bring more comrades with me. Once I do, I'll definitely kill you all!!!" With that, Andrew laughed wickedly as he escaped. The hole in the ceiling closed.

"Great, now we're trapped!" Katt said. "We have to get out!" Falco said. "Kyosuke, how much time left is there before the bomb explodes?!" Tetsuya asked. "Seven minutes," Kyosuke answered. While the two were talking, Latooni was scanning one of the tunnel entrances. Once she finished she relayed the information she obtained to the whole group.

"Everyone, it appears we will have a tough time breaking through the entrance," she said. "Why?" Ryusei asked. "The door blocking the entrance seems to be made of both organic and metallic structures," she replied. "It seems to have a very strong protective layer on it. A magical one actually," "No way…" Ryuune said in despair. "Oh, come on! We came all the way here just to die?! That's nonsense!" Arado shouted.

Latooni said, "However, there is a way. We will have to fire all our weapons continuously. Powerful attacks alone won't work. It might take some time but, if we fasten our pace, then everything will run smoothly," "Then, what are we waiting for?!" Bullet said. "Let's get out of here now!" "Wait, we have a bit of a problem," Aya said.

"What?" Fox asked. "Since the previous fight, we had used a lot of our ammo. There's not much to blow open the door with!" Everyone hearing Aya's words were shocked. What Aya said was true. They had been fighting so much earlier they never checked their ammo. In fact, they had used up almost all they had!

"What are we going to do then?" Fay said while being worried. "Great! Just so GREAT!!!" Ryusei shouted. "After all we went through!!!" "Ryusei…" Rai said. Kyosuke checked the bomb. It was at seven minutes. "Everyone, hurry up! We still have a lot of time left!"he said. Suddenly, Krystal had an idea. She told everyone about it.

"Hey, how about we use the T-Link System?" she said. "How's that going to help?" Mai said. "Let's try focusing all of our thoughts into it. We can use it's fullest power to destroy the door. After all, that door seems to hold some magical properties. If it's using magic to defend, then we use our own magic to break through it!" Krystal said.

"Sounds like it's worth a shot," Rai said. "Let's try it then!" Ryusei said. "All right, in that case, let's face the entrance and do as what Krystal told us," Viletta said. "Wait, but, who will use the system's power to break the door?!" Arado asked. Krystal then said, "I will," Everyone was surprised when they heard what Krystal said.

"What?! You?! But, Krystal, you haven't even used your machine for a long time yet! Are you sure you can access that kind of power already after such a short period of time?!" Aya asked. "It's okay," Krystal assured the group. "I'll be fine," "Krystal, are you sure…?!" Fox's words were cut short when Krystal said, "Fox, trust me. I can do this. If we fail, we can still find another way,"

"She's right, Fox," Falco said. "Let her," Fox thought for a moment. He then said, "Alright, just be careful. We're counting on you," "Yes, Fox," Krystal said. "Hey, all of you, hurry up! The bomb's at four minutes!" Bullet said. "What are you all waiting for then?! Let's go!" Tetsuya said.

Everyone took their positions. All available Psychodrivers focused onto the T-Link System equipped in Krystal's PT. They closed their eyes and concentrated hard. "Nendou Field, on," Aya said. "Initiating energy transfer," Krystal closed her eyes as well as she focused. Her PT was holding it's blaster straight towards the tunnel entrance with both hands.

_Be safe_, _Krystal_, Peppy said in his mind. _Don't fall_, _Krys_! Fox thought. Krystal continued to focus. As she did, she felt something. The energy from the T-Link Systems of the PTs other than hers was flowing into her mind. She felt the flow getting faster. The blaster in the Arspear's hand began to fill up with energy. "Come on, Krystal, you can do this," Arado said to himself. "Don't let us down,"

Krystal continued to concentrate. _Almost there_… _Almost there_… As she said those words in her heart, the Arspear's blaster nearly reached it's maximum level of energy. Suddenly, she felt pain going through her mind. She was startled then she began to shout in pain.

"Ah! Aaaah…! Aaaaah…! Aaaaaaaaaaah…!"

"Huh?! What's going on!?" Ryoto said. "It should be working!" "Krystal!" Fox said as he went to the Arspear. The Arspear looked as if it was struggling. It's grip on the blaster seemed to be loosening. Fortunately, Fox reached the Arspear and held it's hands to stop the blaster from falling out of them. "Krystal! Are you alright?!" he asked.

"Fox! Don't interrupt! I need to do this!"

"You can't! You're in pain!"

"No, I must!"

"Why risk yourself?! Please don't proceed!"

"Because I want to protect you!"

Fox was surprised upon hearing Krystal's words. "You have been protecting me all the time, Fox. I felt grateful. But, at times, I felt as if I relied too much on you. I felt as if I have not contributed enough to the Star Fox team. So, it's my turn to protect you!" she added. Krystal then tried to resist the pain. "Krystal, no! You'll be endangered if you continue!" Fox said.

"Fox, I want to! I love you!"

"But, Krystal…!"

"Fox, please! I want to contribute more to the team! Just let me…!"

Krystal's words were interrupted when Fox had the Arsword put the Arspear's right hand aside and hold it's left hand tight. Krystal was surprised. "Let's do this together then. We're partners. Not just partners of a team. But, partners of life also," Fox said to Krystal while smiling.

Hearing this, Krystal agreed and smiled back at Fox. The two held each other's hand tight. The blaster was now at it's maximum level. All the Psychodrivers opened their eyes and felt surprised as they sensed an immense level of energy surge out from the Arspear and Arsword.

"Wha… What is this?!" Aya asked. "This feeling…! It's like… the bonds of the two of them…!" Kusuha said. "Yes," Viletta said. "They are joining their powers via one thing," As Fox and Krystal prepared to fire at the tunnel entrance, their PTs were enveloped in a big green aura. It grew even bigger. They shouted battle cries as their PTs powered up.

"Love,"

"Ready, Krystal!?" Fox asked. "Yes!" Krystal replied. The two were ready to fire the blaster and had great confidence that what they were about to do would enable them and their friends to escape from the hideout. They then fired the blaster with both of their PTs' hands' index fingers' pulling the trigger.

"Love Love One Shot Attack: Bakuha Taiho!"

An extremely large laser beam shot out of the blaster. Everyone marveled at the sight of it. "It's amazing…" Ryusei said with awe. "Such power…" Aya said. The beam broke through the entrance. It went through at a fast speed. Fox and Krystal shouted a battle cry as they continued firing. The beam grew bigger and bigger.

Once they stopped firing, a large hole was seen in front of the group. The group was overjoyed upon seeing this. "Yeah! We did it! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Arado said. "We're saved!" Ryusei said. "Fox, Krystal, you two are the best!" Masaki said. "You two saved us!" Ryuune said. "Thanks," Fox said. After everyone rejoiced over their victory, Tetsuya said, "Well then, shall we all go out to see the hideout explode?"

"Yeah!"

After saying that, everyone went out of the hideout. They looked at the hideout from a far distance and waited for it to explode. As they waited, Viletta said, "Everyone, do you think Andrew will come back?" "He might," Fox said. "We just have to prepare for his return," "True," Wolf said. "I still have my score to settle with him,"

"Anyways, apart from this, we have already stopped the Aparoids from attacking Earth. That's what matters," Tsugumi said. "You're right," Fox said while smiling. "There may be some unanswered questions left but, we have prevented the Aparoids from causing even worse things to happen," The hideout then exploded. Everyone felt satisfied seeing this.

"Now then, what shall we do once we get back to the institute?" Fox asked while smiling.


	16. A Small Celebration

16

A SMALL CELEBRATION

It was night time at the Tesla Leicht Institute. Everyone was in the meeting room of the institute. They were having a small celebration after their victory over Andrew's forces from earlier. Krystal and Tsugumi had baked two cakes for everyone to eat. Apart from that, Krystal cooked some food for the party.

"Cheers!"

The sound of glasses filled with orange juice clanked in the air. The group was having a victory toast and once they finished with the toast, they chatted with each other. "Whew! That was a tough battle earlier!" Ryusei said. "I'm glad I could unwind like this!" "Yeah!" Masaki said. "That battle was good experience though!"

"Yup!" Ryuune said with a wink. "And that battle gave us the best experience," "I agree with Ryuune here," Panther said. "She's smart and beautiful," Ryuune heard Panther's comment and became a little excited. She then said to Panther, "Huh? I'm really that beautiful?" "Yes, you are, Ryuune," Panther said with a smile. "You are as beautiful as a rose. I can tell in one look,"

"Really?!" Ryuune said, still being excited. "Aw, you're so sweet, Panther," The Star Fox team sweatdropped upon seeing Panther's flirting act. "He really hasn't changed, huh?" Fox asked. "Yeah…" Falco said. "That's the Panther we all know. The one who preys on women," Krystal said with a smile. Panther continued flirting with the ladies.

"You look beautiful too, Aya," Panther said. "Huh? Am I that beautiful?" Aya said with a smile as she blushed. "Sister?!" Mai said with a surprised look on her face upon seeing Aya's response. "He's really good…" Latooni said. "I'm bound to agree," Lamia said. "Oh, yes, I have a present for you, Miss Viletta," Panther said.

"For me?" Viletta asked with a surprised look. Panther magically took out a bouquet of roses from under his cape. He gave it to Viletta. Everyone who saw his act was surprised. "Wow! How'd you do that?!" Arado asked. "It's just a simple trick," Panther said, "Now, back to Miss Viletta,"

Panther gave the roses to Viletta and said, "For you, my beautiful captain," Viletta blushed and said while taking the roses, "Why, thank you…" "Don't be shy, my lady. I'll always protect you. And I'm serious here you know," Panther said. "I appreciate it but…" Viletta said. Leon chuckled softy upon seeing Panther's act. "That idiot," he said with a smile. "He's never changed since we retired,"

"Yeah," Wolf said with a smile. "Oh, yes, I just remembered. I want to ask you something, Wolf," Seolla said. "What is it?" Wolf asked. "I'm sorry but, I'm just curious. Were you, Leon and Panther really criminals?" she asked. Everyone turned their attention to the Star Wolf team upon hearing Seolla's question.

Wolf responded by saying, "Well, actually, we are former criminals. We were the Star Fox team's rivals in the past. It's a long story…" Wolf told the SRX team and their friends about their past activities, what they did to the Star Fox team and the destruction of the Star Wolf team's base. Everyone who heard what he said felt sympathetic over Wolf and his teammates.

"You went through a lot I see," Filio said. "But, you don't look like you're the kind who would do such things…" Ibis said to Wolf. "You think so? Hah, if you were in the time I was still a crook, you'd see the worst things I could do," Wolf said. "Don't judge a book by it's cover," Leon said to Ibis. "Oh, okay…" Ibis said.

"Anyways, that's all in the past. Wolf's just getting into his new life very well. Right, Wolf?" Fox said. "Yeah," Wolf said. "Other than that, let's continue celebrating shall we?" Tetsuya said. Everyone went back to the party. In the middle of the party, Krystal asked Fox, "Hey, Fox, can I ask you something?" "Yes?" Fox asked in return.

"Back when we were not given the mission to go to the Earth, what were you trying to say when we were at our house?" Fox felt surprised upon hearing the question. "Oh, about that…" Fox said while beginning to look nervous. Fox couldn't get his words out. He had butterflies in his stomach.

"Fox? Is something the matter?" Krystal asked. "Umm…. Err… You really want to know?" Fox asked. Krystal giggled. "Don't be shy, Foxy. Just tell me here," she said. Fox then shook out of his nervousness and took Krystal to one corner of the meeting room. "Fox, what is it?" Krystal said. "Well… Umm… First of all, I just want to say sorry,"

"Sorry? For what?" Krystal asked. "Well… I couldn't protect you much see. You said I protected you a lot of times, right? Actually, not really. I still thought of you as a burden to the team at some times because…" Fox felt nervous again. He kept quiet until Krystal said, "Because…?" "Because I had to struggle between you and my duties. So, I asked you to do a lot of the things I'm supposed to do all the time. Sorry," Fox replied.

Hearing this, Krystal smiled and said, "It's alright. I forgive you. Now that you mentioned this, I have something I want to say to you too," "What?" Fox asked. Krystal then said, "Fox, you've protected me many times. I have done my best to do the same to you. So, I just want to say this," "What is it?" Fox asked.

"I want to live with the Star fox team forever, especially with you,"

Fox's eyes widened in surprise when he heard Krystal's words. "You really want to?" Fox asked. Krystal nodded in response. Fox face's went back to normal and then he said, "Since you said that, I will tell you what I really said back when we were not given the mission," "Huh? You mean what you were telling me earlier…"

"What I told you earlier was true. But, this is the real truth I want to tell you," Fox interrupted Krystal's sentence as he took out something from his pocket. Everyone began to saw Fox and Krystal talking to each other. To their surprise especially Krystal's, Fox showed a small box containing a wedding ring to Krystal!

"Krystal, I have always wanted to ask you this question. It has been long kept in my heart. Now, I want to say it," Fox said. He kneeled before Krystal as he continued showing her the ring. "Krystal, will you marry me?" he asked. Krystal looked surprised upon Fox's act. Fox had a hopeful look on his face.

Krystal smiled and replied, "Yes, I will," Fox then looked surprised. He kept the box back into his pocket and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't hear what you said," He kept asking Krystal to say her words again as he stood up and approached Krystal.

"Could you say that again please?"

"I will, Fox,"

"No, no, I still can't hear you,"

"I said I will,"

"No, no, say that again…"

As Fox spoke his last sentence, he kissed Krystal at her lips. Both kissed and those who saw them doing so wooed at their act and clapped their hands. After the two kissed, Fox and Krystal smiled at each other. "That was quite a show you put on," Krystal said. "Heh, heh, yeah," Fox said.

"You two are getting married!" Masaki said. "Congrats!" Ryusei said. "Oooooh… The two foxes are getting married," Excellen said romantically. "This is such a joyous occasion!" Arado said with a joyful face. Fox and Krystal went back to the group. "Congratulations, Fox," Ratsel said.

"Thank you all," Fox said. "I appreciate it," "My greatest congratulations to you two," Rai said with a smile. "Hey, I've never seen you smile much, Rai!" Slippy said. "Oh, well, that… umm…" Rai said as he looked at somewhere else. Everyone laughed upon seeing Rai's act.

"Hey, Fox! Call us when you two start getting married!" Arado said. "Yeah! We'll come for your wedding ceremony!" Ryuune said. "Thank you all. We definitely will," Krystal said. "Hey, Fox! You two work hard together okay?" Falco asked with a smile. "Yeah! You two are a dream team!" Rio said. "I agree with Rio," Ryoto said.

"Ha, ha, sure! Right, Krys?" Fox asked. "Of course," Krystal said. Fox kissed her at the cheek, making her purr in delight. "Heh, heh, we should do something to spice up the mood you know," Masaki said. "Like?" Panther asked.

"Well, if only we had a karaoke set…" Hearing Masaki's words, Fox then said, "The Great Fox has one in it's lounge," "Seriously?!" Masaki asked. "That's super!" He then turned to the rest of the group and asked, "Are you all thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yup,"

"Let's sing it out!"

"Yeah!"

Everyone went out of the meeting room to go to the Great Fox with Fox and Krystal walking arm-in-arm with each other. The group had done their best to stop the Aparoids. Their mission may not have been completed yet but, good things are bound to lie ahead of them.

What would the group face next?

END


End file.
